


The slight inconvenience

by Cchoodxoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchoodxoxo/pseuds/Cchoodxoxo
Summary: "easy, I'm hot and you're... Not" Thomas said"we're identical" stiles respondedWhen Thomas's school for 'athletic people' suddenly closes, Thomas is forced to spend the rest of his high school years with his brother, stiles, in beacon hills high school.In his old school thomas had quite a bad reputation, the player.He plans to keep his reputation, much to the disappointment of his father and brother.And his victim, a pretty blonde boy with no idea what he's getting himself into.Starts in season 1, but it might be a while before the newtmas starts.I have absolutely no idea when I'll be updating, I have a habit of uploading 5 chapters in one night and then not uploading for months. So read at your own risk.Possible trigger warnings *underage sex* *blood kinda* *violence*Tags may change as I upload more chapters
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Episode 1

Stiles hadn't meant to scare Scott, he just happened to swing down at the same time Scott stepped forward.

And they both screamed. 

"stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted, still holding the bat up as if he might swing at stiles any moment.

"you weren't answering your phone!" stiles replied still hanging upside down, "why do you have a bat?" 

Scott looked at the bat which he was still holding up, "I thought you were a predator!"

"a pre..." stiles coughed out, "look, I know it's late, but there's an emergency, in fact, there's 2 emergencies." 

"what emergency? " scott asked

"I just heard my dad talking to Thomas, wicked academy closed down. He's coming to beacon Hills starting tomorrow." stiles whined. 

"what!?" Scott shouted, "no, he can't come to beacon Hills, I have no chance of beating him at lacrosse!"

"you think that's bad, what do you think it'll make me look like when he starts his quest to break ever ly heart in town!" stiles, "and we both know lydia always had a thing for him!"

"maybe he's changed now, maybe he won't be so bad" Scott said hopefully.

"hah, yeah no, I heard him on the phone earlier, he already has his eye on some girl called ava" 

Scott sighed. "what was the second thing"

"what second thing?" stiles said.

"you said there was two things"

Stiles clapped his hands together and jumped down so he was standing upright.

"I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago  
Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the beacon department and even state police." stiles said

"for what?"

"two joggers found a body in the woods."

"a dead body?"

"no dumbass, a body of water, yes a dead body."

"you mean like murdered?"

"nobody knows yet" stiles sighed and out his hands on his hips, "just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?"

"that's the best part. They only found half." stiles said excitedly, "we're going"

~~~

Stiles pulled up to the preserve in his jeep 

Both he and Scott hopped out of the car and walked towards the chain which clearly said no entry after dark.

"we're seriously doing this?" Scott said

"you're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this Town."stiles replied. 

" I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

" right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort. "stiles said as he and Scott walked further rinro the woods

" no, because I'm playing this year" Scott responded. "in fact, I'm making first line"

"hey, that's he spirit. Everyone should have a dream." stiles said sarcastically, "even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott laughed, "just out of curiosity,which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles stopped for a second before he started walking again

"huh, I didn't even think about that" he laughed nervously

"and, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott said

"also something I didn't think about" stiles said

(the scene happens normally but I really don't want to write out the whole script again)

(added scene) 

Stiles pulled back up to his house and rolled his eyes when he saw Thomas saying goodbye to a girl. 

Stiles looked away when he saw the girl look at him menacingly. 

"call me" she shouted to Thomas. 

Thomas nodded with the same fake smile he did everytime he lied about calling a girl back. 

Stiles scoffed in disgust as Thomas caught sight of him and smirked. 

"hey loser" he said as stiles walked in the front door. 

"shut up" stiles said as he took of his shoes. 

Thomas threw his hands up in surrender, "yeesh, its not my fault dad caught you" 

"how the hell did you know?" stiles said 

"because I saw you listening in one his phone call, the rest was easy to work out" Thomas laughed 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "who was that girl?" 

"her name was ava, I think" Thomas said 

"you think?" stiles said, "seriously Thomas" 

"what!?" Thomas said, "just because you're scrawny ass if still an awkward virgin doesn't mean I am" 

Stiles looked up when he said that, "you better not have had sex in my bed"

Thomas smirked. 

"no!" stiles said, shocked, "I have to sleep in that!" 

"I got mixed up" Thomas laughed 

"Okay, you know what, come here" stiles sid as he grabbed Thomas' wrist and dragged him up the stairs. 

"my bedroom" stiles said pointing at one door, "your bedroom" he said pointing at the other. 

"well it's kinda hard to tell when you have your eyes closed" Thomas sniggered. 

"do you have no respect for anyone?" stiles questioned. 

"hey, she asked me" Thomas said, "and I asked if she was sure before we... You know" 

Stiles sighed, "yeah and she thinks you're gonna call her" 

"I am!" Thomas argued, even though he was still laughing. 

"Yeah. Sure" stiles said as he opened the door to his bedroom, and walked in leaving Thomas standing out in the corridor. 

~~~

Scott parked his bike in the bike rack only to be pushed to the side by Jackson car door.

Jackson got out of his car and looked at Scott, "dude, watch the paint job"

Scott didn't reply, he didn't have time to because someone had shouted him. 

Scott looked back down at his bike and chained it up to the railing.

"he-hey scotty" Thomas shouted as he pushed Scott slightly on the chest.

Scott sighed before looking up at him, and - jesus.

Was he even bigger than he was last weekend?

"hi Thomas" Scott said blankly.

Stiles came walking after him and rolled his eyes at Scott. 

"so, tell me, what's happened since I left?" Thomas said as he, scott and stiles walked closer to the entrance of the school.

"nothing much" Scott sighed, "Lydia's dating Jackson, Katie's dating max"

"ohh i remember Katie" Thomas said with a grin. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, clearly knowing what Thomas was thinking. 

"who cares, let's see this thing" stiles said to Scott hinting at his bite

"what thing?" Thomas said.

"I was out in the woods last night and something bit me" Scott said, despite stiles' silent protests.

"ooh, I bet that's bad, one on let's see it"

Scott lifted his shirt to reveal a large bandage which had red spots of blood all over it.

"ooh" stiles said reaching out to touch the bandage.

"Yeah. Whoa" Scott said backing away from his hand.

Thomas laughed and mumbled, "you are so not straight" under his breath. 

"shut up" stiles said and Scott sniggered. 

"wha-" stiles argued. 

Scott laughed again, "it was too dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" 

"a wolf bit you?" stiles said 

"uh-huh" Scott said as the three walked on. 

"no, not a chance." stiles said 

"I heard a wolf howling" 

"no you didn't" 

"what do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott laughed

"because california doesn't have wolves, okay?" stiles said, "not in like 60 years" 

"maybe it was a werewolf" Thomas chimed in for the first time in 5 minutes. 

"hah very funny." stiles scoffed

Scott rolled his eyes, "alright well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." 

Stiles suddenly became very excited, "are you kidding me?" 

"wait seriously" Thomas said 

"no, man. I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott laughed 

"oh, god, that's freaking awesome."stiles laughed," I mrna this is seriously gonna be the best thing that ever happened to this Town since... "

"... Since the birth of lydia martin. Hey, lydia, you look... Like you're gonna ignore me." stiles said as lydia sauntered past him with no care for him in the world

" aww, poor stiles" Thomas laughed 

"you two are the causes of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths" stiles said

"I'm a nerd by association" stiles went on. 

"Yeah, sure thing." Thomas said as he sand Scott began walking away. 

"I've been scarlet nerded by you" 

~~~scene in class happens normally with Scott and allison 

..."perfect you're coming" lydia said as she grabbed Allison's arm and dragged her away. 

Scott watched as she walked away before his attention was brought to stiles saying "no, not him, Thomas I swear to god if you-" 

Scott turned to Thomas biting his lip and staring at a blonde boy who was walking away from them

~~~ 

Thomas's attention was brought to Scott and stiles, who were now walking into the field.

"but if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench" stiles said, "are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out gain. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines." Scott argued, "this season I make first line"

Thomas saw lydia and the new girl sitting down near the blonde boy on the bleachers and waved. 

Lydia waved back at him, and he saw the girl next to her ask about him. 

And then he saw Scott look at her.

"Mccall!" Coach said.

"uh yeah?" Scott said nervously.

"you're on goal" coach said throwing him a new stick.

"I've never played" Scott said and thomas laughed.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. " coach said

Thomas laughed loudly at coaches comment, gaining his attention. 

"stilinski, I'm so glad to see you back here" coach said grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him.

"nice to see you too coach" Thomas laughed

"and you Mccall, try not to take any in the face" coach said before walking away shouting various word of motivation to the other players.

Thomas raised his eyebrows at Scott, "good luck"

~~scene normal but Thomas is playing too

"I don't know what it was. It wa s like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."scott said as he, Thomas and stiles splashed their way through a small river flowing through the woods.

" and that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

" smell things? Like what?" stiles said

" like mint mojito gum in your pocket" Scott said looking at Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "I don't have any mint mojito..."

Thomas pulled out a packet of mint mojito gum and his moth fell open. 

He and stiles both gave Scott an odd look. 

"so all this started with a bite" Thomas said

"what if its like an infection, like my body flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott said as the three kept walking

"you know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Thomas carried on

"are you serious?" stiles said

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy" Thomas said with a serious look on his face.

Stiles on the other hand rolled his eyes. 

"what's that?" is that bad?" Scott said

" oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month" Thomas said with his arms crossed

"once a month?" Scott said

"Mmm-hmm" Thomas said, "on the night of the full moon"

Scott rolled his eyes, finally understanding.

Thomas made an 'arwooo' sound and raised his eyebrows mischievously

Scott walked on to stand next to stiles. 

"you're the one who heard a wolf howling" Thomas laughed

"don't you have someone else to annoy?" stiles said.

"no well thanks to you I never got a chance to get that guys number"

"can you two focus, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said

"I know! You're a werewolf! Grrrrr!" Thomas teased

Scott and stiles just glared at him

"okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its cause Fridays a full moon." Thomas said 

Scott looked around on the floor and all three stopped. 

"no, I could've sworn this was it" he said, "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

Scott bent down and started shifting away leaves with his hands 

"maybe the killer moved the body?" stiles suggested

"if he did i hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks" Scott said still looking on the floor

Suddenly a figure appeared in the corner of stiles' eye.

He quickly hit Scott on the shoulder, and Scott stood up and turned long with Thomas who had apparently been texting someone. 

The man began walking towards the three of them 

"what are you doing here?" he said, "huh? This is private property"

Stiles began stuttering awkwardly and thomas stepped.

"uh, sorry man, we didn't know" he said

"Yeah we were just looking for something but..." Scott began 

The man raised his eyebrows 

"uh, forget it." Scott said

The man suddenly threw Scott his inhaler from his pocket and began walking away. 

Stiles watched him walk away with his mouth open. 

"alright come on I gotta get to work." Scott said

"dude, that was derek hale" stiles said, "you remember right he's like only a few years older than us"

"remember what?" Scott said

"his family? They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

"i wonder what he's doing back" Thomas said

Stiles scoffed, "come on"


	2. Episode 1 p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of episode 1

~~scene with Scott at work with allison, Scott wakes up in pool etc. 

Scott opened his locker door and quickly shoved his stuff in. Suddenly the locker was slammed shut by none other than Jackson. 

"all right little man" he said, "how about you tell me where you're getting your juice."

Scott looked at him confused, "what?"

"where. Are you. Getting. Your juice?" Jackson repeated slowly

Scott's eyes flicked to the side and then back at Jackson he still had the 'confused as hell' look on his face.

"my mom does all the grocery shopping?" Scott said

Jackson looked as if he would punch him, "now listen, Mccall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."

"oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said, finally understanding what Jackson was talking about, "are you on steroids?" 

"what the hell is going on with you, Mccall?" Jackson said as he pushed Scott roughly into the locker.

"Jackson!" Thomas shouted, he had suddenly appeared in the hall.

Jackson let go of Scott and stepped back, smirking. 

Thomas came to stand between them. 

" what's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, bear and smell things, that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott shouted

Scott sighed loudly and Jackson started at him for a couple seconds before chuckling. 

" you think you're funny. Don't you Mccall?"Jackson said calmly," I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes."

" okay. That's enough of that"Thomas said looking at Jackson, "go on!"

Jackson scoffed at them both and walked away.

~~~

"Scott! Scott, wait up." stiles panted as he ran towards Scott, who was getting ready for practice with Thomas. 

"stiles I'm playing the first elimination man can it wait?" Scott said as he watched as Thomas walked into the field.

"just hold on, Okay? I overheard my dad in the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"stiles, I gotta go."

"wait, no! Scott!"

Scott began running onto the field completely ignoring stiles. 

"you're not gonna believe what the animal was!... It was a wolf"

~~~

Coach blew his whistle twice and shouted "let's go! Gather round!"

"bring it in, come on!"

Players began forming a circle around him. 

Scott wtahced as allison walked past and waved, he waved back. 

"got a question, Mccall?" coach said.

"what?"

"you raised your hand. You got a question?"

"oh, no. I was jsut. Uh... Nothing. Sorry."

"okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season."

"you make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is,uh,cream cheese."

"so get out there, an show me, what, you got!" coach shouted.

The players started shouting and running off into the pitch.

... 

"McCall! Get over here!" coach shouted, "you too stilinski!"

Scott and stiles began running over. 

"not you, the other stilinski!" coach said

Stiles scoffed and shouted "Thomas!" before running back out. 

"what in gods name was that?" coach said to Scott, "this is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" 

"no, coach"

"what the hell was that?" 

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"yeah,well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting buddy." coach said with a smile 

Scott seemed shocked, and thomas raised his eyebrows in shock too. 

"you made first line." 

Scott heard the crowd cheer behind coach and smiled brightly. 

Coaches grin quickly disappeared though, as soon as he saw Thomas and was reminded why he called him over. 

"and you!" coach pointed at Thomas, "if you take your eyes off the field to look at my nephew one more time, I'm gonna have you doing suicide runs for the rest of the day!"

Thomas's mouth curled into a grin, "nephew?"

"you better wipe that grin off your face before i-" coach said but cut himself off when he saw Thomas was staring at the blonde boy again.

Thomas took a quick scan of the boy 

The boy was lean, skinny, in an elegant way though. 

His features were very clearly defined, like the way Thomas has to hold back from drooling everytime the muscles in his neck move. 

And his hair is quite long, and soft looking. 

Not to mention he was gorgeous, literally like he had been sculpted my some famous artist. 

He must've sensed eyes on him, and looked up from his phone. 

He caught Thomas's eye and seemed almost shocked that he was staring at him. 

Thomas looked him up and down again quickly, and smiled at him cheekily. 

"hello!" coach shouted, "earth to Thomas." 

Thomas looked down at coach and smiled, "sorry coach, I'll stop" 

"uh, yeah you will, now go on!" coach shouted, Thomas laughed and turned back around, Thomas walked back onto the field 

~~~next scene with stiles 

... "I'm cancelling the date." stiles said, grabbing scotts phone out of his bag

"hey, what are you making such a racket for I'm in the phone?" Thomas said as he walked into stiles' room. 

"no, give it to me!" Scott shouted as he pushed stiles into the wall and raised his fist. 

"woah, Scott!" Thomas said shocked. 

Scott grunted and pushed over stiles' desk chair, he backed away from stiles. 

"I'm sorry" Scott said panting. 

"you're sorry, you jsut almost broke his nose!" Thomas shouted. 

"I-i gotta go get ready for that party." Scott stammered, flicking his eyes between Thomas and stiles. 

Thomas watched as Scott grabbed his bag and walked towards the door

Scott turned back a round and looked at stiles, "I'm sorry" 

Scott turned back around and walked out the door.

Thomas looked at stiles, who banged his head back on the wall, before turning the chair back around to reveal claw marks along the back of the leather. 

~~scene with Scott and melissa

~~scene with Scott and allison

... 

"allison." derek said, "I'm a friend of Scott's" 

Allison watched as Scott drove away. 

"my names Derek" he said with a devilish smile. 

~~scene with Scott. 

Thomas was staring at the blonde boy from across the pool, ready to make his move on his first victim of heartbreak. 

The boy was talking to another student, a brunette girl. 

Thomas didn't need a confidence shot, he was already pretty confident in his ability to get into the boys bed. 

Thomas watched as the boy laughed at something the girl had said, and he walked closer to the the two of them. 

The girl just happened to leave as soon as Thomas stepped next to the boy, only playing to Thomas' advantage. 

"hey" Thomas said sweetly. 

"hi" the boy replied. 

Thomas smiled at the boy mischievously and one word flew around his mind. 

"easy". 

~~~scene with Scott and Derek 

Thomas had been talking to newt (yes, his name is newt) for almost an hour, normally be wouldn't wait this long. 

In fact, this might be the longest he talked to someone who he was planning on screwing. 

"but I moved from London when I was 14" newt said. 

"really?" Thomas said

"mmm-hmm" newt said, "what about you? I know stiles was here from freshman year but you just moved right?"

"Yeah I used to go to WICKED before it closed down, stiles wasn't exactly... Fit for it" Thomas said

Newt laughed, "is that why my uncle didn't put you on the bench then?"

Thomas's mouth fell open, "what do you mean? If I was average would he have cut me?"

Newt grinned, "I wouldn't put it past him. He's done it before"

"oh my god, what are you like the darling son?"

Newt laughed loudly, and the sound was music to Thomas's ears.

Thomas definitely wouldn't have been trying for this long, but God he knows it'll be worth it. 

Thomas can hardly bear to think about the other sounds the boy could make, and what else he could do with his mouth. 

Somehow the boy had the demeanor of someone with the experience of a Greek god, but at the same time had the innocence of a virgin.

And the fact that he was apparently off limits according to not only coach, but stiles, and almost everyone who he had talked to about him. 

Coach was just because he was his nephew, and stiles was just because he doesn't want to see Thomas break another person's heart.

But there was one comment which stood out from the rest, 

"the boy is an addiction"

And that one comment, that one simple sequence of words, is what makes him so much more appealing to Thomas. 

Because if the blonde boy was a drug, then thomas will happily be the addict.

~~~

Meanwhile,

~~scene with stiles

~~scene with Scott and Derek

Thomas was at home, by himself. 

Apparently newt wasn't as easy as he anticipated. 

However, he just couldn't seem to get his mind off of newt. 

He remembers right before he left the party, newt was leaving so there was no point in him being there anymore. 

He could've easily just went home with one of the many girls who had been biting their lip at him all night, but he felt obliged to wait for newt. Almost like his mind was convincing him to starve himself for just a little while until he can finally have want he really wants. 

And god was he ready to make him scream. 

But anyway, just because he can't have sex with the boy just yet, doesn't mean he can't think about it. 

And that's exactly what he was going to do, think about how newts breath suddenly slowed, and how he gulped so hard when Thomas just happened to be pushed against him, and when newt could feel Thomas's breath against his neck. 

Thomas could've swore newt stayed that way for a second longer than he was forced too. 

Or maybe its just Thomas's mind running rampid whilst thinking about the boy. 

But anyway, stiles isn't home, his dad was called out to work. 

He's home alone, he may aswell take advantage of it and entertain himself. 

~~~scene with Scott and stiles in jeep

~~scenes normal


	3. Episode 2 p1

~~scene with Scott and stiles in locker room

"let's go!" coach shouted after blowing his whistle, "one-on-one from up top."

"Jackson!" he shouted, "take a long stick today."

Jackson ran towards him and looked down at the long sticks sitting on the ground below him.

He chucked down his usual lacrosse stick and picked up one of the new ones. 

"attaboy" coach shouted

~~~

"hey cutie" Thomas said as he came to stand next to the bleachers where newt was sitting.

Newt looked up from a book, "hey Thomas" 

Thomas grinned at him, and snatched the book out of his hand.

"ooh, and what is this?" he said as he flicked to the page newt was on.

"give it" newt laughed as he tried to take back his book by reaching his hand through the railing.

Thomas smirked and lifted the book away from him, newt grinned up at him and tried to snatch it back again.

Thomas laughed harder and stepped further away from the railing. 

"you are my-"

Thomas didn't get to finish the sentence because newt had climbed the railing and jumped down next to him.

Thomas was took back by it, but still managed to hold back newt for just enough time so that he could put the book above his head so newt couldn't reach it.

Newt stood on his tip toes and reached up his hand to try and grab it, but failed. 

He grabbed onto Thomas's shoulder and leant against his side to try and get a little more height.

Thomas laughed at him and clutched onto his waist, forgetting everyone else around them.

The two laughed and twirled around each other, playing like children. 

"You are my heart, my life, and my one and only thought." thomas read. 

"give it" newt whined again

Thomas laughed and looked down at newt, who was giggling and now hand both of his hands resting on Thomas's shoulders. 

Thomas brought book book back down and kept his eyes on newts face.

The sun was reflecting perfectly off of his hair and his childish grin sent an unfamiliar feeling of happiness through Thomas's entire body.

Thomas chuckled and handed the book back to newt, which he took from his hands gently. 

"Thomas! Come on man were waiting to start" another player shouted.

Thomas looked onto the field and newt took his hands off Thomas's shoulders, he stepped abit back from Thomas, blushing.

Thomas looked back at newt and was reminded about what his original plans were, despite feeling slightly guilty.

"you're coming to the game Saturday, right?" Thomas said

"I was thinking about it" newt replied

"you should come" Thomas said

Newt smiled up at Thomas, "go on, coach'll probably kill you if you're any later"

Thomas grinned back and started walking onto the field. 

Newt chuckled and went to sit back on the bleachers. 

~~~scene with lacrosse practice except Thomas is paying too, and he watches curiously as stiles and Scott run back into the locker room

... Thomas watched as scott and stiles ran towards the locker rooms. 

But as he watched the two run, his eye caught another figure standing alone on the field. 

Derek hale. 

Thomas turned away from him and began running in the same direction stiles and scott went. 

~~~

Derek looked in the direction Scott went, and then he looked at the benches.

He caught the eye of one British blonde boy, who was staring right back at him.

Newt looked down immediately, but derek didn't do anything. 

~~scene with Scott and stiles in locker room

... "not anymore" stiles said

Scott looked up at him, heartbroken

And thomas stood out in the hallway, he was surprised that stiles hadn't seen him.

Because he had seen everything. 

~~~scene at scotts house

Scott opened his laptop and stiles appeared on the screen holding a toy gun

Stiles smiled at him stupidly and pretended to shoot him

"what'd you find out?" Scott said

"well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." stiles said

"because of me?!" Scott said

"because he's a tool" stiles replied. 

"but is he gonna play?" Scott said

"they don't know yet," stiles said, "now, they're just counting on you for Saturday." 

Scott sighed and looked down. 

"Thomas home?" Scott said

"Yeah, but he's being weird. Everytime I say your name he looks at me like I'm lying" stiles said

Scott was silent for a second, "what if he knows?"

Stiles looked up, "oh, my, god. He knows"

"he knows!" Scott whined

Stiles frowned, "i'll go-" but he cut himself off and stared behind scott

"what?" Scott said

And then the camera started freezing,

Stiles began typing, and suddenly a bubble popped up in scotts laptop

"it looks like"

"it looks like what?" Scott said

Suddenly the camera cut out completely and stiles ws frozen on the screen. 

"come on, damn it" Scott muttered

"someone's behind you" another text box suddenly appeared

"what?" Scott whispered as he brought his camera to the full screen.

Adn he could perfectly see the outline of a figure standing behind him. 

Suddenly, Derek dragged Scott and pushed him against the wall. 

"I saw you on the field." derek said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Scott said

"you shifted in front of them. Stiles' brother saw you!" derek said

"he won't tell anyone!" Scott pleaded

"if they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us!"

"and then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone!"

"no one, else saw anything. I swear..." Scott said

"and they won't" derek threatened him, "because if you, even try, to play on Saturday, I'll kill you myself." 

Scott panted against the wall, and suddenly Derek was gone, leaving Scott alone in his bedroom.

~~~scene with Scott and coach

~~scene with Scott and allison 

Newt was stood next to Scott in math, both were completing a problem on the balk board 

" Scott" newt whispered

Scott looked over at him and raised his eyebrows seeing he was on the final step already, whilst Scott hadn't even wrote down the first formula 

"what?" Scott whisperer back

"apparently Jackson's still playing tomorrow, Lydia's apparently going to try and scare you into playing."

"how do you know?" Scott said

"I heard her talking to Danny this morning"

Scott sighed, "thanks newt"

"your welcome. Oh, and, are you okay?I saw you running off the field yesterday"

Scott smiled at him, "Yeah I'm fine"

Newt nodded and finished writing the answer, before returning to his seat, right next to stiles. 

~~scene with Scott and lydia in math

~~scene with Scott and stiles listening to conversation, scene with Scott and allison

~~scene with Scott and Derek

Stiles opened the front door and ran straight up the stairs. 

Thomas trailed after him, slightly slower than stiles. 

"what did you find?" stiles said as he burst into scotts bedroom.

"how did you find it? Where did you find it?" stiles panted.

Before Scott got a chance to answer, Thomas walked into the room.

Scott gasped, "stiles?"

"I told him, Scott. He figured it out."stiles panted

"oh" was the only word Scott could think of saying

"so, you're a werewolf" Thomas said plainly.

"Yeah" Scott said awkwardly looking at stiles, who shrugged 

"that's awesome" Thomas laughed, "why are you two being so pessimistic about it?"

"that's a long word" stiles said, surprised

Thomas rolled his eyes and hit stiles across the back of his head.

"ow!" stiles said rubbing his head, Thomas rolled hsi eyes and looked back at Scott

"well then, I found something at derek hale's" Scott said

"the creepy one?" thomas said

"are you kidding, what?" stiles said, ignoring Thomas's question

"I could smell blood" Scott said

"that's awesome. I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" stiles said

"you really have to stop taking adderall" Thomas said, and was ignored once again

"I don't Know" Scott said, answering stiles' question.

Thomas rolled his eyes

"but when we do, your dad nails derek for the murder. And then you two help me figure out how to pay lacrosse without changing" Scott said 

Thomas and stiles looked at each other. 

"because there's no way, I'm, not, playing that game" Scott finished, throwing his newly stitched lacrosse stick on his bed. 

~~~

Scott, stiles and thomas walked into the hospital, and Scott headed straight to the morgue. 

Stiles and thomas on the other hand went to the reception. 

Thomas laughed when he saw lydia sitting in a chair next to the reception desk. 

Stiles gasped and rolled his eyes at Thomas. 

"shoot your shot" Thomas laughed, "go" 

Thomas walked around the corner leaving Stiles staring straight at lydia. 

"hey, lydia."stiles laughed awkwardly," you probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology."

Lydia twirled her hair around her finger and looked around confused 

" uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection." he went on," you know, unspoken, of course."

Lydia looked at him and fake laughed 

" maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." stiles said shyly 

Lydia shook her head slightly and moved the hair fro her ear, she took out a headphone. 

"hold on, give me a second"she said as she did so. 

" Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles chuckled nervously," no. Sorry."

Stiles looked at her again before sitting down around the corner, next to Thomas. 

Thomas sniggered slightly and stiles rolled his eyes. 

~~scene with scott

Lydia stood up when she saw Jackson walking towards her. 

"did he do it?" she said 

"he said not to make a habit out of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson replied, clearly annoyed 

"you should get one right before the game, too." lydia said 

Jackson had a face of thunder and dropped his arm to his side. 

"the pros do it all the time." lydia argued, "you want to be a little high school amateur?" 

"or, do you want, to go, pro?" lydia said as she pulled Jackson closer to her until their lips were touching. 

Stiles watched in awe as the two stated making out, and thomas hit him on the shoulder. 

"stalker" Thomas whispered, stiles scoffed and went back to staring in front of him. 

Scott suddenly appeared in front of the twins. 

"the scent was the same" he said 

"you sure?" Scott and thomas said in sync as they both stood up, they both looked at each other in disgust. 

"yes." Scott said 

Stiles sighed, "so he did bury the other half of the body in his property" 

"which means we have proof he killed the girl" Scott finished stiles' sentence 

"I say we use it" Thomas chimed in

He and stiles began walking away. 

"how?" scott said 

Stiles sighed and turned around, "tell me something first. Are you doing this because you what to stop derek, or because you what to play on Saturday and he won't let you?" 

"there were bite marks on the legs, stiles. Bite marks." Scott said 

"okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Thomas sighed 

The three then began walking away, and stiles looked at Thomas and sighed.


	4. Episode 2 p2

Derek stood in front of his car for a second, completely clueless as to what scott and the twins were planning on doing.

He looked down before getting into his car and driving away. 

And less than 1 minutes after he had pulled away, stiles pulled up and took his place. 

Scott, stiles and thomas all fell out of the jeep, all holding shovels. 

The three of them walked on towards the patch of dirt which Scott saw earlier. 

"wait, some thing's different." Scott said as he stored at the dirt pile

"different how?" Thomas said as he looked in the direction derek had went

"I don't know" Scott replied 

"oh well that's helpful" Thomas said sarcastically, he was still looking on in the direction derek went, as if he was expecting him to appear out of thin air and rip them all to shreds.

"you know, you didn't have to help. You could've just stayed home, called your little boy toy and we would've been fine" stiles said venomously. 

Thomas stopped in his tracks and stared at stiles, "that 'little boy toy' has a name. And anyway, your probably just jealous because you fancy him."

Stiles scoffed, "I do not fancy him!"

"oh please, you love lydia but you would love to get it on with him" Thomas teased

"can you two stop. He's not just something you can mess around with and then dump on the side of the road." Scott intervened, angrily.

"Yeah stiles" Thomas argued

Stiles rolled his eyes, "let's just get this over with."

Scott sighed at the two and began digging. 

~~~

The three dug for what felt like hours, until they finally made some progress.

"this is taking way too long" Scott said

"just keep going" stiles said, Thomas stayed silent, and focused on digging. 

"what if he comes back?" Scott said nervously

"then we get the hell out of here" stiles said

"what if he catches up?" Scott whined

"I have a plan for that?" stiles said calmly

"and that plan is?" Thomas said

"you run forward, Thomas runs left and I run right. Whoever he catches first, too bad." stiles said

"you realise you're the slowest" Thomas said

Stiles rolled his eyes

"I hate that plan" Scott said

Stiles continued digging, but stopped when he hit something. 

"all right, stop stop, stop" Thomas said

The three of them chucked their shovels aside and dean digging at the dirt with their hands. 

They dug until they found a cloth which had been bound with rope and tied about a million times. 

The three began desperately untying the ropes

" hurry." Scott said

"I'm trying" stiles and thomas said in sync, again

"did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Thomas said angrily

"I'll do it!" Scott said

Finally, the three untied the last knots, and ripped apart the cloth.

"whoooaaa!" the three screamed in different pitches as they suddenly were staring at a dead wolf.

Its eyes were clouded over and its mouth hung open limply

"what the hell is that?!" Thomas shouted

"I think its a wolf" Scott said

"Yeah I can see that idiot!" Thomas shouted

"I thought you smelled human blood!" stiles shouted this time

"I told you something was different!" Scott pleaded

"I thought you meant like the body was rotting or something, not that it wa sa whole different frickin species!" Thomas shouted again

"it's not my fault!" Scott shouted back 

"this doesn't make sense" stiles said

"we gotta get out of here" Thomas said standing up

"Yeah, okay. Help me cover this up" stiles said

The three of them bag a desperately covering the whole, until. Stole spotted a purple flower plant at the end of the hole. 

"wait wait, wait. Do you see that flower?" stiles said

"stiles you can think of ways to get lydia to like you another time, just-" Thomas argued

"No, no. I think that's wolfsbane" stiles said.

"what's that?" Scott asked

"haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" stiles said

"what's that?" Scott and thomas both said

"the original classic werewolf movie?" stiles said

Thomas and Scott shared a look

"lon chaney Jr.? Claude rains?" stiles went on desperately. 

Still not an ounce of pop culture knowledge. 

Stiles just scoffed in annoyance, and crawled towards the violet plant. 

Stiles carefully plucked the stem out of the ground, and picked up the rope in which it was attached too. 

The rope went on and on, circling the hole where the wolf lies. 

Scott and Thomas watched as stiles carefully walked around the circle, the rope seeming longer everytime he went around. 

stiles walked around one more time, and suddenly a red circle began glowing beneath the dry mud on which the three boys stood. 

The red glow died out as quickly as it had appeared, restoring the earth to its natural brown colour. 

Apparently none of the boys even noticed the light though, because stiles continued walking around in circles collecting more and more rope. 

Scott just happened to look down at the hole and gasp, when he saw that in the hole there was no longer a wolf, but a human girl. 

Thomas peered over too, and his eyes widened in a sort of shock horror. 

Stiles saw the two staring nervously at what he thought was the wolf, and decided to look too. 

His confusion drained away when he looked down at the young woman lying still in the hole. 

Her entire body was wet and covered in dirt, her eyes were still open but there was a glassy sheen covering them, her mouth hung open slightly, and it was almost like she was staring in awe at the three boys standing over her. 

Scott and thomas looked over at stiles, who was holding the wolfsbane and the rope in his hand.

All three of them looked back down at the deceased woman, talk about nightmare material.

~~~

A little less than a few hours later, Scott was standing, leaning on the jeep, watching as derek was led out of the ruins of his old house.

He walked with his hands bound, and his face was a perfect example of the expression 'if looks could kill'.

Scott looked down when Derek caught his eye, feeling slightly intimidated. 

Thomas was sat in the drivers seat of the jeep, watching as derek was placed in the back seat of one of the many police cars. 

His phone was rather dry at the moment. 

Well, he says that, despite the dozen snapchat notifications which kept dining up every so often. 

Nothing from newt though, and that meant his phone was dry. 

~~

Scott looked over at the other police officers, who were searching a round the area where they had found the body. 

He was brought out of his trance by Thomas opening the door of the jeep and whisper shouting stiles' name.

Scott liked over at stiles and jumped, what was he doing?

"stiles!" both he and thomas whispered desperately.

"stiles, no!" thomas whispered angrily

"Scott shook his head at stiles who liked at him and apparently decided to ignore him completely.

Scott couldn't even watch, as stiles sat down in the passenger seat of the car derek was in.

Thomas's mouth was still wide open, he hadn't actually expected stiles to be that stupid.

~~

"okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." stiles said confidently, as he stated at derek though the fence between the back seat and the front seat.

Derek flicked his eyes up at him, and his face was so intimidatingly terrifying that it would probably traumatise a small child.

Stiles' face dropped slightly

"okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something." he said

"the girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that."

Derek continued looking at him angrily

"is that why you killed her?" stiles said, his confidence was now gone completely

"why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" derek said

Stiles moved away from the fence slightly, his face was slightly shocked 

"when he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? You think they're gonna keep cheering him on?" derek said, "I can't stop him, but you can."

Derek leaned forward, "and trust me, you want to" he finished

Stiles was left speechless, however be didn't have much time to think before he was dragged out of the car by his dad.

"hey! Ow!" stiles said as he was dragged roughly out of the car and forced to stand upright, his dad had him by the arm, and he dragged him away from the car until he was standing in front of the hale house.

"ow, ow, ow" stiles said

"there, stand" noah said

"what the hell do you think your doing?" noah said

"I'm just trying to help." stiles replied

"uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." noah said

Stiles sighed a d stuck out his hand

"we were looking for scotts inhaler" stiles said whilst waving his hand around.

"which he dropped when?"

"the other night"

"the other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"yes"

"the night you told me you were alone and Scott wa sat home?"

"yes" stiles said, but his face dropped as soon as he realised, "no"

"ooh busted" Thomas laughed 

Noah turned around and sighed when he realised it was both of his sons that were involved in this, not just one.

"you, here, now!" noah said pointing at the spot net to stiles

"aww" Thomas whined

"now!" noah repeated and thomas walked over slowly to where his dad had pointed

"so you lied to me?" noah said, shifting the focus back to stiles

"that depends how you define lying" Thomas jumped in, in attempt to save stiles

"well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it stiles?" noah said looking at stiles

"reclining your body in a horizontal position?" stiles said, along with some awful hand gestures

Thomas sighed in disappointment. 

"ow well, he tried." he said, thinking out loud. 

"get the hell out of here. Both of you" noah sighed 

"absolutely" stiles said awkwardly, and he and thomas walked quickly to the jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said 

He, stiles and thomas were in the jeep driving back from the hale house. 

"just keep looking". Stiles said

Thomas didn't say anything, he just buggered down at his phone. 

He and newt had been talking for the last 20 minutes. 

Or in bother words, he and newt had been flirting for the last 20 minutes. 

Thomas isn't really sure if newt knows he's being a massive flirt, or if he just thinks he's being nice.

But either way, Thomas is having way too much fun with it. 

And he'd definitely be coming back to these later. 

"what are you laughing at?" stiles said, looking at Thomas for a second before turning back around.

"you're so nosy stiles" Thomas laughed

"is it newt?" stiles accused

Thomas sniggered abit and stiles scoffed

"if he sheds even a single tear because of you, I swear I will ruin your life!"

Thomas laughed, "aww, you got a crush stiles?"

"no, I just know he's way too good for you" stiles said

Thomas scoffed in offence and went back to texting newt

"he certainly doesn't think so" Thomas giggled

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they Bury you as a wolf." stiles changed the subject, "or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn"

"I'll put it on my to do list" Scott said growing uncomfortable, "right underneath figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"maybe it's different for girl werewolves." stiles said

"okay, stop it" Scott said

"stop what?" stiles said

"stop saying werewolf, stop enjoying this so much" Scott said angrily

"are you okay?" Thomas said

"no. I'm so far from okay"

"you know, you're gonna have to accept this Scott." stiles said

"I can't" Scott groaned

"well you're gonna have to"

"no! I can't breathe" Scott shouted

Scott grunted and hit the roof of the jeep 

"woah, woah woah woah" Thomas said

"pull over" Scott grunted as the jeep started swaying on the road

Thomas looked down at stiles' bag.

The jeep began being rocked to the side and eventually stiles was forced to park it on the side of the road 

Thomas ripped open stiles' backpack and saw the wolfsbane.

"you kept it?!" Thomas shouted 

"what was I supposed to do with it?" stiles argued

Scott growled again, louder and more violently, before stiles eventually grabbed the backpack and flung himself out of the jeep along with it. 

He tossed the backpack away and sighed.

"uh, stiles?" Thomas said

"what-" stiles turned around to see Scott had ran off into the woods, the passenger door was still hanging open.

~~~scene with stiles calling police station, except thomas is in passenger seat

~~scene with Scott and allison

Scott stood in front of one of the locker, and threw his stuff in it. 

He was all ready for the big game, the game he wasn't supposed to be paying.

And he knew he shouldn't be, because he could hear the voices of a dozen different guys, ringing in his ears over and over again.

The clanging and banging of the lockers shutting, every sound possible, and Scott could hear it. 

"Scott?" Thomas said, pulling Scott from his trance

"hey" Scott said awkwardly

"are you sure you're gonna be okay tonight?" Thomas said slightly wearily

Scott nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

Thomas was apparently still unsure, but he must've decided against whatever he was about to say.

"okay, well, I'm gonna go out early and see my dad" Thomas said

"okay" Scott said a little too enthusiastically

Just as Thomas walked away, stiles walked towards Scott. 

"are you gonna try to convince me not to play too?" Scott said

"I just hope you know what you're doing" stiles sighed

"if I don't play, I lose first line and allison" Scott said

"Allison's not going anywhere" stiles argued, "and its one game that you really don't need to play" 

"I wanna play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with allison." Scott argued back, "I want a semi-freaking normal life!"

Stiles sighed. 

"do you get that?" Scott asked

"I get it." stiles said as he sat down on the bench, "just try not to worry to much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"i got it" Scott replied, still looking down 

"or stressed."

"Yeah, I got it" Scott repeated

"don't think about allison bing in the stands. Or that her father is trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed, or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first. I'm sorry, I'll stop"

"good luck" stiles said awkwardly, "oh and do you know where Thomas was going?"

"he said he was going to see your dad before game starts" Scott said

"so he's going to see newt" stiles concluded, he sighed, "I can't believe someone can be that shallow, to hurt someone so great"

"yeah, I know" Scott said

~~~lacrosse field scene with Scott and lydia

"Stiles" noah whispered, trying to squeeze between people 

Stiles turned around and laughed at him 

Noah rolled his eyes and finally got to stand behind stiles on the bench 

"who's that?" noah said, punting at newt, who was laughing at something Thomas had said 

"that's newt. Thomas has a crush on him" stiles said

"ohhh, yeah that makes sense" noah said 

"why?" stiles said curiously 

"because there hasn't been any signs of life in Thomas's room other than him in the last week" noah said, still staring at Thomas and newt. 

Newt threw his head back in laughter, and both stiles and noah saw Thomas look at his neck like some sort of vampire or something. 

Thomas must've caught sight of the two, and his face suddenly went very red and he looked away. 

~~

"are you okay?" newt laughed, Thomas had went bright red suddenly 

Thomas laughed awkwardly, and signalled his head over at noah and stiles 

Newt liked over at the two and chuckled 

"is that your dad?" he laughed 

"yep" Thomas said, clearly embarrassed 

"aww he seems nice" newt laughed 

"if nice means teaming up with stiles to embarrass me then sure" Thomas laughed 

Newt laughed again. 

~~~

"so is he gonna be bringing him to meet me or-?" noah said hopefully 

Stiles face dropped slightly, "I hope so" 

"oh no. He's not just being nice to him so he can-?" noah said, disappointed 

"actually, I think newts to smart for that. And also he's the coaches nephew so if he has anything to do with it-oh speak of the devil" stiles said, coach suddenly appeared behind newt, and stepped between the two, pushing newt nearer the bench and thomas nearer the field. 

Thomas laughed and winked at newt, before running off onto the field. 

People cheered him form the bench, including newt which earned him a death glare from his uncle. 

"what?" newt laughed, coach didn't respond, he just glared at him and walked away. 

~~~scene with Jackson and coach 

"anyway, what about you? You think you'll see any action tonight?" noah said 

Stiles checked nervously on his glove. 

"action? Maybe." he said 

~~~lacrosse game, but I can't write sport so you'll jsut have to imagine Thomas scoring loads of goals and the crowd cheering loads. 

... Thomas heard the screams of excitement from at least 30 people, mostly girls from his grade or below, and even some students from wicked who had came to see their old team mate play.

His best friend minho was supposed to be bringing chuck (a middle schooler they had befriended somehow) but apparently he and the rest of the group had a game that night too so they wouldn't make it.

~~the lacrosse games basically normal

Thomas watched as Scott rns off the field, and he sighed. 

People were crowding around him but out of the sea of people he couldn't see newt anywhere. 

~~sheriff on phone scene

~~~scene with Scott and allison

Thomas looked around again for newt but the blonde boy had vanished as if into thin air.

~~~scene with Jackson and Derek


	6. Episode 3

~~Scott and allison scene in bus 

Stiles parked the jeep in he parking lot and sighed 

Thomas had been silent the whole way there, sulking. 

"dude, get over it. There was probably jsut an emergency at home and he was busy." stiles said hitting Thomas on the arm

"he could've at least called once and said he was busy, he didn't have to ignore me" Thomas huffed as he got out of the car

Stiles rolled his eyes, "you know, this happens very often to a lot of teenagers. Get over it"

Thomas sent him an icy glare which made stiles shudder.

Truth is, Thomas hadn't realised how much he talked to the British boy until he didn't anymore. 

And he knows he's being over dramatic, and he knows it was only for a day, and he knows newt was probably busy

But still, Thomas Is in a bad mood.

Scott met the two outside the school and smiled at stiles, he then looked at Thomas and his face froze 

"what's up?" Scott laughed awkwardly

Thomas just huffed and began walking 

"newt left the game early on Saturday and hasn't text Thomas since" stiles explained

"is he okay?" Scott said, immediately worried.

Stiles shrugged, "I hope so"

"oh he's fine" Thomas said staring right at newt, who was putting books in his locker.

Newt turned around and looked at Thomas, who still had a face of thunder.

Newt seemed unfazed by it though, and even sniggered abit, before walking towards the trio. 

Thomas crossed his arms and turned away from newt. 

Newt rolled his eyes and looked at Scott and stiles, who sniggered 

"hello Scott, stiles" newt said, emphasis on 'stiles', and purposely missing out Thomas' name.

Thomas was still pouting and looking the other way

"hi newt, how are you?" stiles said laughing at thomas' immaturity

"I'm great, other than the fact that your brothers being a giant baby" newt laughed

"I am not" Thomas said defensively, turning to face newt

Newt raised an eyebrow, and smirked at Thomas 

"I'm sorry I left early" newt said

Thomas huffed

"and I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday" newt giggled

Thomas tried his best to contain his grin, but was unable to, and the corners of his mouth began creeping upwards the more h looked at newt. 

He was wearing a blue jumper, Thomas' favourite colour, and his hair looked as if it had only dried a couple minutes ago.

Newt grinned at him, and Scott and stiles watched in wonder. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked down, trying to hide his obvious smile. 

"Yeyy" newt laughed as he moved slightly closer to Thomas.

Stiles chuckled abit and Scott looked at newt and smiled 

"we gotta go, I'll see you guys later" stiles said, he and Scott began walking through the halls, leaving Thomas stood with newt.

"apology accepted?" newt said hopefully

Thomas was grinning mischievously, and he shrugged his shoulders 

Newt smirked, before moving loser to Thomas and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Thomas smirked back at him, "I don't know I think you better do that again"

Newt laughed and bumped his shoulder with thomas'.

Thomas laughed and looked at newt, "where did you even go?"

"there was an emergency at home, and I lost my phone, that's why I didn't call you" newt laughed

"OK well now I feel bad for being mad" Thomas laughed

Newt grinned at him and the two began walking down the hall. 

~~~

~~scene with Scott and stiles seeing the bloody bus

~~~scene with Scott and allison 

~~scene in chemistry

"but dreams aren't memories." stiles said as he and Scott walked towards an empty lunch table

"then it wasn't a dream" Scott said, "something happened last night and I can't remember what." 

He and stiles sat down and stiles immediately started eating 

"what makes you so sure that derek even has all the answer?" he said

"because during the full moon he wasn't changed" Scott said, "he was in total control" 

"while I was running around In the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott said

"you don't know that" stiles argued

"don't know what?" newt said sweetly, Scott and stiles hadn't even noticed him and thomas walking towards them.

Newt sat down next to stiles and thomas next to Scott. 

Scott sighed and put his head on the table

Newt raised an eyebrow at stiles and thomas sniggered 

" he's having girl problems" stiles said, technically he wants lying

Newt looked over at Scott with a sympathetic expression, "I'd try and say something helpful but I have no clue about girls"

Thomas sniggered and looked at newt, who shrugged and bit into his chip (fry-I'm British so idk what other people call it)

Stiles was laughing aswell, but his attention was suddenly brought to the strawberry blonde girl who was for some reason sitting down at their table. 

Newt was sure stiles might faint.

Apparently Thomas had the same idea, and chuckled quietly

"hey lydia" newt said happily

"hi newt, I haven't seen you in ages" lydia said, smiling at newt sweetly

Newt smirked back at bed

"Thomas, nice to see you back" lydia said, twirling her hair around her finger.

Thomas just gave her a smile, normally he would happily flirt with lydia just to make out with her in the principals office just like they did that one time, but the plan for newt was in place and thomas was too excited to even think about anyone else.

Jackson soon followed lydia and sat down, along with Danny and allison and a couple others. 

"so I hear they're saying it was some sort of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny said taking a bite out of his apple.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson replied

"a cougar is a mountain lion" lydia said

Newt looked over at Thomas with a awkward face, only to see Thomas matched his energy entirely 

Stiles sniggered at the two of them and Jackson glared at him. 

"who cares" jackson said, "they guys probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway"

"actually I just found out who it is" stiles said putting his phone in the middle so everyone could see

Newt moved slightly closer to stiles so he could see better, and as soon as he did he felt Thomas playing with his foot under the table.

Thomas' converse were gripping around newts foot like he might run away. 

Newt looked over at him and smirked, knowing Thomas was jealous of how close newt was sitting to stiles.

Thomas smirked back and used the end of his foot to slide up newts jeans ever so slightly. 

Newt shivered at the coldness and thomas chuckled, but he kept doing it. 

The group watched the video on stiles phone explaining what happened.

~~~video

~~it's basically the same scene with Thomas and newt playing footsie under the table. 

~~scene with scott and stiles

~~scene with Scott at work

~~scene with Scott and Melissa at hospital

~~scene with hale house, Scott and Derek 

~~~scene with Scott and stiles

~~~scene with lydia and allison 

~~~bowling scene

Thomas sat at home, alone, again. 

As much as he hates to admit it, waiting for newt isn't as easy as he presumed. 

He can't stop thinking of the boys laugh, and his face, and his hands and his mouth and... 

Stop. 

Stop thinking about him. Thomas tells himself. 

But it's impossible not to. 

His lean body stays on Thomas' empty mind, his deep voice rings in his ears, and his soft touch lingers on Thomas' face, his torso, his thigh.

And newt knows exactly what he's doing to him.

He knows exactly how Thomas looks at him when he tilts his head back when he laughs, leaving his soft, untouched neck in the sight of Thomas' wandering eyes.

He knows what he's doing when he leans against him in the crowded hallway so that his hand just happens to fall upon thomas' waist, or his collarbone, or his torso.

Thomas can only laugh at himself when he thinks back to the time where he thought newt was innocent.

Whoever said he was addictive was right, because Thomas hadn't even kissed the boy and already he was fantasising about him in maths class.

Thomas hovers over his number, he had typed and deleted message after message, trying to find the perfect words to make him come over. 

But Thomas is still unsuccessful, his fingers hover over the keys on his phone.

But it's not like he can exactly just invite him over, stiles is in the other room doing who knows what. 

And thomas knows he'd never be able to get round newts house without coach breaking at least 1 of his bones.

"Thomas?" stiles said as he knocked on the door

"what?" Thomas shouted

Stiles flung open the door and jumped on thomas' bed, pushing Thomas off in the process

"stiles-!" Thomas said as he fell sideways off the bed

Stiles peeked his head over the side of the bed and laughed at thomas.

"ass" Thomas muttered as he picked himself up off the floor.

Stiles sniggered and opened this laptop 

"what do you want" Thomas said

"I need newts number" stiles said

Thomas immediately perked up when he heard newts name

" what? Why?" Thomas said

"relax I just need his help on the chemistry homework" stiles said looking at the document on his computer 

Thomas smirked, "I'll call him and ask him to come over"

Stiles shot up, "hah, no, I need him for chemistry, you're not stealing him"

"I won't steal him" Thomas argued 

"yes you will. You have that look in your eye" stiles argued back 

"I do not" Thomas said

"just give me his number ass hat" stiles said

Thomas rolled his eyes and opened his phone. 

"here" he said as he opened newts number

Stiles snatched the phone and pressed call

The phone rang twice before newt eventually answered

"hi Thomas" newt said

Stiles laughed awkwardly, "nope, stiles"

"oh, well then hey stiles" newt laughed

Thomas looked over at stiles and then signalled for him to pass his phone back.

Stiles blinked at him, and then rushed out of the room with Thomas' phone pressed against his ear.

"stiles!" Thomas shouted as he chased after stiles

Thomas slammed the door behind him and put his chair against the handle. 

Thomas banged on the door and shouted stiles' name and various curse words

"are you okay?" newt laughed

"Yeah, I stole thomas' phone." stiles admitted

Stiles smiled when he heard newt laugh, and then he jumped when Thomas banged on his door again. 

"I'm guessing you need help with the chemistry homework" newt laughed 

"guilty, could you come over I've been trying for hours? " stiles asked

"I'll be there in abit" newt laughed

Stiles smiled, "thankyou"

"s'alright" newt said

Stiles said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

Thomas had his face smushed against the door in attempt to hear what the two were saying.

But suddenly stiles swung the door open causing Thomas to fall flat on his face right at Stiles' feet.

Stiles chuckled and thomas grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with him

"woah" stiles shouted as he went crashing to the floor

Thomas laughed and jumped back up on his feet. 

"so shank, when's newt coming over?" Thomas said

"he's coming over to help me with chemistry homework. He's not coming over to see you" stiles said firmly 

"Yeah and he's helping me with biology" Thomas said

"huh?" stiles said

Thomas didn't respond, he just smirked and walked out of stiles' room.

~~scene with derek and hunters

Stiles and thomas were both standing in the hall, waisting for newts arrival. 

One of them desperately trying to get his chemistry homework done, and the other trying to study human anatomy. 

Both boys jumped when they heard a knock at the door, and scrambled to be the first to get to the door. 

Thomas obviously cheated and pushed stiles to the side so he would win, which he did. 

Thomas opened the door and greeted newt with a mischievous smile.

Newt grinned back at him, "hey Thomas"

"hey cutie" Thomas replied letting newt in.

Newt looked down at stiles, who was still on the floor after being pushed over.

"y'alright stiles?" newt giggled

"yep" stiles said picking himself up off the floor.

"so how long do you think it'll take you guys to do the homework?" Thomas said, sliding a hand around newts waist.

Newt didn't react, he only looked at stiles 

"it won't take us long" newt said

Stiles smiled at newt and sent a glare at Thomas.

"nope, come on" stiles said grabbing onto newts wrist and dragging him upstairs.

Newt compiled and walked behind stiles

Thomas didn't give up though, and followed the two up the stairs. 

Stiles pulled newt into his bedroom and slammed the door in thomas' face when he tried to follow them.

Thomas scoffed and went back to his own room to devise a plan.

~~~bowling scene 

~scene with Derek at hospital

Stiles typed away on his laptop, newt had told him what to do and it ended up being quite easy. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" stiles said getting up off the bed

"okay" newt responded, still looking at his own laptop

Stiles sat back down in front of newt and cupped his hands around his face

"if Thomas comes in here, ignore him" stiles said

Newt nodded, despite still being trapped between stiles' hands.

Stiles walked out of the room a nd went into the bathroom, and as if in queue, Thomas strolled into the room. 

Newt tried to ignore him, giggling slightly. 

Thomas smirked and sat down next to him, he lifted newt chin with 2 fingers and smiled at him.

"go away, I'm supposed to be ignoring you" newt laughed

"aww, why" Thomas whined

"stiles said I have to" newt giggled

"but I have a present for you" Thomas said sweetly

Newt smiled, "what for"

"come with me and I'll show you" Thomas said

Newt but his lip, trying to decide whether or not to go.

"please" Thomas said

Newt stared at him for a second, before nodding, "fine, but we need to be quick before stiles comes back"

Thomas nodded and picked newt up Bridal style, and carried him out of the room. 

Stiles shut the bathroom door and heard thomas' door slam shut.

"dammit" stiles said walking to his bedroom, and seeing newt was gone.

Stiles huffed and walked towards Thomas' bedroom.

He heard giggling, which he immediately knew was newt. 

"thankyou" newt whispered and stiles sighed 

"Thomas! Give him back" stiles whined

"he said your basically finished" Thomas responded, still not opening the door.

"I don't care, give him back" stiles said trying to open thomas' door but scoffing when he realised it was locked.

He heard newt laugh and begin walking towards the door, and he opened it. 

Stiles smiled at him and then looked at Thomas, who's as staring at newts ass. 

Newt grinned back at him, and followed stiles back to his bedroom. 

~~~scene with Scott and allison

Stiles closed his laptop and sighed, "you're amazing, thankyou" 

Newt smiled, "s'alright"

Thomas burst in the room, and grinned mischievously at newt, before stretching out his arms as if asking for a hug. 

But instead, he reached forward and picked up newt as if he was a Teddy bear.

Newt happily clung onto him and rested his arms on Thomas' Broad shoulders. 

"goodbye stiles" Thomas said

"bye stiles" newt laughed as he was carried away by Thomas.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, before getting up and peeking his head out of his room. 

"I'm still here, and I'm going to be here, all night" stiles shouted, hoping they would listen.

~~~

Melissa walked into scotts room expecting to see her son. 

"Scott I'm gonna go to.... Sleep" she said as she stared at the empty bed

She began to walk away but stopped when she heard a loud thud coming from Scott's bedroom.

She looked behind her, and crept backwards towards the bedroom, grabbing a bat in the process. 

Stiles climbed through the window and looked up to see Melissa coming at him with a bat.

Both of them screamed a dozen times before finally calming down 

"stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa said

"what am I doing? God, do either of you even okay baseball?" stiles shouted back

"what?" Melissa said and suddenly a light wa strained on

Scott walked in and looked at them both, "what?"

"can you please tell your friend to use the font door?" Melissa said

"but we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said innocently

"Yeah exactly" Melissa sighed

"and by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" Melissa said

Scott and stiles both shook their heads and chuckled 

"no, alright then. Well, you know what? Thats about enough parenting for me for one night" Melissa said throwing the bat on scotts bed, "so, good night"

"night" the boys said in sync.

"okay I don't have long, I don't trust crowley and aziraphale alone for too long, but my dad was home for 5 minutes and he got called out to the hospital." stiles sighed

"what happened" Scott said

"the bus driver, they said he succumbed to his wounds" stiles said

"what?"

"he's dead Scott"

~~~Scott and Derek scene

Stiles walked back into the house, and looked straight up the stairs, after seeing newts car was still outside. 

"Thomas?" stiles shouted

He heard rustling and thomas appeared at the top of the stairs.

"what?" Thomas said

Stiles squinted his eyes at Thomas, who rolled his eyes

"we're watching a movie" Thomas said

Stiles squinted his eyes again and thomas scoffed and walked back to his room.

~~~

Thomas closed the door behind him and sat back down on the bed next to newt. 

"stiles?" newt laughed quietly

"how'd you guess?" Thomas chuckled

Newt grinned at him and looked back at the TV. 

Thomas was still staring at him though, and newt saw him out of the corner of his eye and stretched his neck so it was completely visible to Thomas.

Thomas bit his lip and continued staring at newts bare neck.

He let his eyes wander down to his collar bone, his golden skin was so untouched it made Thomas go crazy.

Thomas saw newt chuckle and look over at him

"you're like a vampire" he whispered

Thomas smirked, "so you do know what your doing"

Newt smiled back at him, "of course I do. I find it quite amusing seeing you so desperate"

Thomas leaned closer to newt and looked at his lips, "you think this is funny?"

"very" newt whispered

Thomas didn't wait any longer, he crashed his lips against newts and slid his hands up his shirt.

Newt came at Thomas with just as much confidence, swinging himself onto thomas' lap so that Thomas had easier access to his bare back.

Newt opened his mouth and thomas instantly slid his tongue into it, wrapping around around newts and touching just about every sensitive spot he could find.

God, Thomas was a good kisser.

Before long, Thomas retreated from newts mouth to his neck. 

He sucked on newts neck and finally newt threw his head back in pleasure, letting out quiet moans. 

"why are you holding back?" Thomas whispered

"well I don't know if you've noticed but your brothers still in the other room." newt whispered back, still quite flustered since Thomas had started kissing his collarbone. 

Thomas brought his lips away from newts chest and smiled up at him, "be as loud as you want baby"

Newt didn't say anything,he just smirked and pushed Thomas down so he was on his back and began kissing him again. 

Thomas chuckled and started lightly pulling on newts hair, earning a few slightly louder whimpers from newt. 

And thomas knew waiting for newt was the best decision he ever made. 

~~~

Stiles on the other hand was quite disgusted. 

"be as loud as you want baby" he heard thomas say 

Stiles just happened to be walking past after getting ice cream from the kitchen when he heard Thomas whisper those dreaded words to newt. 

Stiles' mouth was stuffed with ice cream, and so making a 'gross' face was abit hard. 

He dropped the spoon back in the Ben and Jerry's tub and shook his head 

"back downstairs" he told himself as he walked away from Thomas' door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I have no idea how to write a m/m sex scene since I am infact a bisexual female who has only ever made out with girls.
> 
> Anyway, I was sleep deprived last night and decided to write a time line of what happens, so unless I go into a complete hibernation I should be unloading quite frequently.
> 
> Thanks, CC xx


	7. Episode 4 p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, I've had at least 2 tests every day for the last week and I have more coming up, so forgive me if uploads are slower than usual. However I can assure you I haven't been defeated by my crappy mental health, and I haven't gone into full hibernation. Also, i'm writing this on a computer for the first time ever.
> 
> enjoy,  
> CC

\--scene with argents and Derek, Derek gets shot

\--scene with Allison and kate

\--scene with Scott and stiles 

\---scene wih derek and jackson

derek ran to the best of his ability after he accidentally clawed the spoiled rich boy in the neck. He hadn't meant to hurt him, his claws came out on their own. (can't relate lol)

derek gasped as he leant aganist a wall for support, although it wasnt much help. he culd hear he sound of rock music playing in someones headphones,and he could hear somone talking on their phone

"i finish lacrosse practice at 5:00. i'll be over after that" a male voice said

he could hear the clicking of locks and the footsteps of students rushing to their next class. the clickung of keys on phones and a female voice, or two?

"scott's coming over tonight?" one voice said

"we're just studying" the other responded

"just studying never ends with just studying" the first girl laughed, "its like, getting into a hot tub, somebody eventually cops a feel"

"so what are you saying?"

"im just saying, make sure he covers up." the first girl said, she chuckled, "hello, snow white. i'm talking about a condom."

the other girl lauhed, "are you kidding? after the first date?"

"don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"well, i mean, how much is a little taste?"

"oh god, you really like him, dont you?"

"well, hes just different. when i first moved here, i ahd a plan, no boyfriends till college. i just, move too much. but then i met him, and he was different. i don't know. i can't explain it."

"i can. its your brain flooding with phenylethylamine"

the other girl laughed, "what?"

"i'll tell you what to do, whens he coming over?"

"right afer school"

dereks attention was brought away from what the two girls were saying about scott by a familiar face, stiles?

no, no buzz cut meant it was thomas.

and a blonde boy, making out in the empty clasroom opposite derek.

"shouldn't they be in class?" derek thought to himself as he watched thomas try to slide his hand down the blonde boys- oh wait, the blonde boy swatted his hand away, causing thomas to laugh despite still having his tongue down the blonde boys throat. 

derek squinted his eyes, trying to figure out where he knew the boy from

of course he knew he was the one from the lacrosse field, but derek had recognised him there too.

his elvish features made him seem familiar. His lean body and his sharp facial features reminded hi f someone, he just couldn't remember who.

thomas had now began trailing kisses down newts neck, and newt just happened to open his eyes and catch derek staring at them

"fucking hell" he said shocked, as he watched derek look at thomas with cold eyes.

thoas took his lips off of nrwtsneck and looked in the same direction newt was looking. 

he scanned derek up and down, before letting go of newt and...

pulling the curtain on the door window down

he walked back to newt, who laughed, picked him up and placed him on the desk so that thomas was standing between his legs.

________

dereks mouth fell open as he watched thomaspull the curtain closed.

he's dying, and thomas would rather go make out with his bofriend. unbelievable.

derek began limping angrily towards the door, huffing and panting.

but suddenly, the excruciating sound of the old school bell began ringing through the halls, and the classrooms, and through dereks ear.

students began filing into the hallways and out of school.

\------

stiles happened to be one of these students

he walked out of the main exit, holding the strap of his backpack.

"see ya,stiles" newt said,touching his shoulder as he passed him

"bye newt" stiles said with a smile which immediately dropped when thomas appeared on his other side with a mischievous grin.

stiles looked at him and scoffed, "how in hell,did you get someone like newt?"

"careful stiles,your jealousy is showing" thomas teased as the two climbed into the jeep.

"why di i never get to drive?"thomas whined

"bcause, its my jeep" stiles replid, starting the engne

"our, jeep" thomas corrected

stiles nodded purely to shut thomas up.

he pulled of the parking space and drove for 5 seconds before derek hale limped out into the road and stuck a hand out.

"oh, my god"stiles said as he stopped the jeep with a squel of his tires.

\----

scott looked up from his bike when poeople began honking their horns.

only to see derek swaying in front of the jeep.

"no, no. not here" scott muttered to himself as he rushed towards derek.

\----

apparently derek couldn't bear his own weight any longer, because he went tumbling to the ground and landed painfully on his back.

"you gotta be kidding me, this guys everywhere" thomas stated as he and stiles got out out of the jeep.

cars began honking even more, forcing the three to attempt to act fast

"what are you doing here?" scott said

"i was shot" derek said

"hey he's not looking so good dude" stiles said

"wh aren't you healing?" thomas said

"i cant" derek replied, "it was a different kind of bullet"

"a silver bullet?" stiles asked

"no, you idiot."

"wait, thats waht she meant when she said you had 48 hous" scott said

"what? who said 48 hours?" derek said

"the one who shot you" scott replied

derek stared at him for a scond, before goaning in pain, his eyes turning blue.

scotts eyes widened and he looked around at the various people honking their horns

"what are you doing? stop that." scott said

"thats what im trying to tell you, i can't." derek said as his eyes began flashing blue again

"derek. get up" scott said

\---scene withjackson and lydia in car, 

"help me put him in the car" scott said, and thomas began dragging him into the pasenger seat.

"i need you to find out what kind of bullet hey used" derek said to scott

"what the hell am i supposed to do?" scott replied

"she's an argent. she's with them." derek said

"why should i help you?" scott said

"because you need me" derek said

"fine, i'll try." scott said after watching allispn get out of her car.

"hey, get him out of here" scott said to stiles as he got into the drivers seat, thomas was already in the back.

"i hate you so much for this" stiles said before pulling away.

\--scene with allison and scott

\--scene with scott and jackson dramatic staring


	8. episode 4 p2

\--scenes with Scott and Allison

stiles looked at Derek, who was rustling around annoyingly as he tried to rip off his leather jacket. He had been in the jeep with a grumpy Derek and already annoying Thomas, for about 10 minutes, and he was already sick of them both. stiles sighed in annoyance and picked up his phone, quickly glancing at the message off Scott saying "need more time".

stiles scoffed and threw his phone back down, and Thomas snickered and put his hand up in surrender, earning an annoyed glare from both Derek and stiles. 

"try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" stiles said to Derek, visibly pissed.

Derek didn't answer him, he didn't have the energy. instead, he continued looking down.

"we're almost there," Thomas said, in an attempt to be helpful

"Almost where?" Derek said, his voice was rough like he was half dead already.

stiles sighed and said "your house" as if it was obvious 

"what?" Derek said, suddenly lifting his head and looking at stiles, "no, you can't take me there"

"I can't take to your own house?" stiles laughed, still sounding annoyed, which was understandable.

"not when I can't protect myself," Derek said as if stiles' question was stupid.

stiles lifted his eyebrows, looking 'so done', and swerved the jeep to the side of the road and stopped the engine.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" stiles said, not giving Derek a chance to answer, "hmm? are you dying?"

"He smells like he is" Thomas muttered under his breath.

"not yet," Derek said, ignoring Thomas' comment, "I have a last resort"

"what do you mean? what last resort?" stiles practically shouted, and laughed a bit at the end.

Derek lifted his sleeve to reveal what looked like a nasty bullet wound.

stiles gagged, "oh my god, what the hell is that? ugh, is that contagious?"

Derek glared at him, before looking at Thomas, who looked just as disgusted.

"you know what, you should probably just get out." stiles said rubbing the side of his head, still looking quite faint.

"stiles, he's dying," Thomas said, "start the car"

"mm-mm. no, I can't" stiles said gagging again.

"start the car. now" Derek said threateningly. 

"no, I can't," stiles said, actually throwing up a little in his mouth.

"Okay, get in the back," Thomas said

"I don't think he should be barking orders with the way he looks." stiles said, returning slightly to his normal sarcastic self, "in fact, I think that if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" 

stiles made the mistake of looking at Derek's arm again and feeling sick all over again.

"Okay, fine, Thomas could drag you into the middle of the road, while I just, sit and watch," stiles said, breathing heavily.

"get in the back stiles," Thomas said

"no, I will not be bossed around by-" 

"stiles" Derek interrupted him, "get in the back, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth"

stiles looked very threatened and very offended, but also slightly turned on, but mostly threatened, and he eventually just climbed into the back, leaving Thomas to drive the jeep.

\-----scene with Scott and Allison

stiles, Thomas, and Derek sat silently in the jeep, which was parked at the side of the road.

it had turned dark by now, and they were all pretty pissed at each other's company.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" stiles said into the phone, he was over the whole bullet hole in arm thing now and sat with his legs sprawled out on the back seats.

"take him somewhere. Anywhere!" Scott said, pacing around the hall of Allisons upstairs.

Thomas reached behind him and snatched stiles' phone, "and by the way, he's starting to smell." 

"like what?" Scott said

"like death," Thomas said, his words drowning out because stiles was pulling the phone away from him.

Thomas sat back down in his seat and Derek scowled at him but he scowled right back at him.

"you know, it's kinda creepy watching teenagers make out?" Thomas said, referring to how his and newts make-out session was rudely interrupted by the dying werewolf.

"what his last name, I recognise him from somewhere," Derek said, groaning slightly

"what do you mean you recognise him?" Thomas scoffed

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and Thomas gasped

"no!" he said firmly, "I'm not telling you"

"tell me," Derek said firmly

"okay you might scare squeamish over there, but you sure as hell don't scare me. So don't think for a second that you can just 'bare your teeth' at me and I'm gonna do whatever you say."

Derek glared at Thomas, looking as if he might attack him despite his weak state. 

stiles rolled his eyes at the two

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic," Scott said

"what about your boss?" stiles said

"he's gone by now. there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott said

stiles sighed and reached over to hand the phone to deek. "you're not gonna believe where he's telling us to take you"

Derek took the phone and lifted it weakly to his ear, "did you find it?"

"how am I supposed to find one bullet?" Scott said, "they have a million. this house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"

"if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said 

"I'm starting to think that's not such a bad thing" Scott whined

"then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. next time, you either kill with him, or you get killed2

Scott continued pacing

"so if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said before hanging up and passing the phone back to stiles.

\--scene with Scott and kate, Scott finds bullet

Thomas pulled open the garage door leading to the animal clinic, and Derek practically fell inside.

stiles pulled his phone out when he heard a beep.

"does nordic blue monkhood mean anything to you," he said to Derek

"it's a rare form of wolfsbane. he has to bring me the bullet" Derek said, with his eyes closed as he held onto his injured arm,

"why?" Thomas said

"because I'm gonna die without it," Derek said

stiles and Thomas both looked at each other, both not knowing what to say.

\--scene at argents


	9. ep4 p3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you?

stiles dragged open the door to the clinic and pushed Derek, who was using stiles to keep himself up, off of him.

"Okay," stiles said, pushing Derek off his shoulder, causing him to lean straight onto Thomas, who stumbled back a bit before finally regaining his balance.

Derek panted heavily, tossing his shirt across the room

stiles thought Thomas would've made some sort of joke about dereks torso, but instead, he just helped Derek against the wall. newt must really have him hooked.

Derek leant forward and put his arm on the table, leaving his gushing wound out in the open in front of stiles, who looked at the blood and black veins in disgust.

"you know, that doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." stiles said, still looking at the bullethole in Derek's arm, as if he was unable to look away from it.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek said grimly, still breathing heavily. he turned away from the twins and opened a door to a cabinet

"positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" stiles said, earning a glare from Thomas

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..." Derek said turning around and revealing the mechanical tool with a bigger blade than the ones stiles had seen in shop class, "you're gonna cut off my arm"

"what? no!" stiles said defensively 

"not you, you idiot" Derek scoffed

stiles looked at Thomas, as did Derek, and Thomas's mouth fell open.

\---scene with Scott and Allison at argents

Derek slid over the tool to Thomas, who was still very unsure

"I don't know man, this doesn't look-" Thomas said awkwardly

"just do it" Derek groaned

Thomas bit back a smirk, and snickered a bit, "okay, I'm sorry. that's what she said"

Derek looked up at Thomas and growled at him, teeth bared.

"well, she didn't do that," stiles said quietly, in a high pitched voice with raised eyebrows.

Thomas sniggered and Derek sighed angrily

"if you two, do not stop, I am going to-" Derek sighed

"rip our throats with your teeth?" Thomas said. Stiles bit back a laugh and fist-bumped Thomas

Derek looked down and fake laughed, before grabbing stiles collar and dragging him down so their faces were directly next to each other.

"yes, stiles. I will kill you both" he said, before letting go of his collar and hissing in pain

"what if you bleed to death?" Thomas said

"it'll heal if it works," Derek said, his words were muffled because of the piece of plastic in his mouth, which he was tying tightly around his arm

"look, I don't know if I can do this" Thomas said, grimacing 

"why not?" Derek mumbled

"because the cutting of flesh, the sawing of the bone-" Thomas said

"-and especially the blood" stiles chimed in

Derek let his limp arm drop to the table, and he scoffed at stiles

"you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek scoffed

"no. but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles said as if the answer was obvious

Derek sighed, "all right fine, how about this, Thomas? either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your brother's head."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "okay, I am so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek didn't wait for him to finish, he just grabbed stiles by his collar again, and dragged him next to him, so that he was now standing in front of him, opposite Thomas. stiles made a small squeak of noise and looked at Thomas for help.

"you know what Thomas, I'm with Derek, stop being a baby," stiles said

Derek looked at Thomas threateningly and stuck out his arm

"you little-" Thomas said, hocked stiles had given in so easily

"i- I have things to live for." stiles said, "if you die from a heart attack, I'll take care of newt. I'll marry him" 

stiles immediately knew that the last part was a mistake.

Thomas looked at him with a murderous glare, before clicking the switch on the tool, and stiles' eyes went wide.

"stop. it" Derek shouted, gaining the twins' attention.

he suddenly felt a wave of sickness come over him, and he gagged in his mouth.

"Woah, what?" stiles said before Derek leaned over the side of the table and threw up what looked like black bile.

stiles and Thomas both looked disgusted

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" stiles whined, looking away from the stuff Derek had just threw up.

"it's my body, it's trying to heal itself" Derek groaned, still bent over.

"Thomas, you have to do it now," Derek said, looking at Thomas

Thomas groaned and picked up the blade, pacing it on Derek's arm and whining slightly, "oh my god, all right, here we go"

Derek shut his eyes tightly, and stiles looked away with a whine.

"stiles? Thomas?" Scott suddenly shouted from the other room 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief and took the blade away from Derek's arm

"Scott?" Thomas shouted, his voice cracking slightly 

scott ran into the room, panting slightly

"dude, i have never been so happy to see you" thomas said, letting out a breath of relief

"did you get it" derek said

scott pulled the bullet out of his jean pocket and handed it to derek, whoheld it out in front of him and sighed

"what are you gonna do with it?" stiles said

"im gonna..." derek said quietly, before falling sideways, fainting, of course.

the bulletdropped from his figers and rolled beneath a desk, it landed in a drain, despite scotts desperate attempt at grabbing it.

scott reached his fingers down the small holes in the drain,but wasunable to reach it.

"derek?" thomas said, kneeling down next to an unconcious derek, and shaking his face

"derek, come on. wake up!" stiles said, in the same position as thomas

"scott, what the hell are we gonna do now?" stiles said, derek ovbiously hadn't woke up.

"i dont know" scott said, still trying to reach the bullet

"i can't reach it" scott whined, stretching out hid finges as far as possible

"hes not waking up" thomas said

scott starined to reach the bullet, but was again uunsuccessful

"i think hes dying" stiles said nervously

"i think hes dead" thomas said

"just hold on!" scott said, concentrating on getting the bullet, his claws seemed to subconscionsly slipout of his fingers, just about eaching the tips of the bullet, allowing scott to carefully lift it out of the drain.

"i got it! i got it!" scott shouted, ranning over to stiles and thomas

"please dont kill me for this" thomas said, pulling back his fist, and bringing it bcak down right across dereks jaw.

derek woke up with a gasp, just about petrifying stiles half to death.

"give me that" derek said to scott, reachimg out his hand so he could take the bullet

thomas and scott helped lift him to his feet, and to the table, where he bit the end off the bullet and spat out the cap.

he poured the wolfsbane powder onto the table, and pulled out a lighter from who knows where. he sparked it and pressed the flame againt the powder.

the three teenagers watched in shock as teh fine powder burst into flames like a sparkler, and crackledinches from dereks face, until it died out, leaving its resideu on the tabe for derek to scoop into his hand

derek sighed down at the powder, before pressing it directly into the wound.

he screamed out in pain, causing stiles to hide behind thomas ever so slightly. he fell to the floor and landed on his back, squirming around like he had set himself on fire.

scott and the twins watched in horror, as the veins slowly began going back to their nomal colour, and the wound slowly healed.

"that. was. awesome" stiles said loudly, and proudly, "yes!"

"you were either hiding behind me, or throwing up most of the time,how the hell would you know?" thomas said

stiles didnt respond, he just scoffed and looked down at derek again.

derek slowly sat upright and grabbed onto the table leg for support

"are you okay?" scott said to derek

"except for the agonising pain?" derek said sarcstically

"im geussing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" stiles said

derek looked up and glared at him

"okay, we saved your life, which means youre gonna leave us alone." scott saod as derek picked apart the plastic knot on his arm, "you got that?"

"and if you don't, i'm gonna go back to allison's dad, and i gonna tell him everything" scott threatened

"youre gonna trust them? you think they can help you?" derek said

"why not? theyre alot freaking nicer than you are!" scott argued

"yeah i can show you exactly how nice they are." derek said

"what do you mean?" scott replied

\--scene with scott and derek at hospital to see peter

\--scene with argents

thomas was scimming through the endless amount of movies the glorious netflix has to offer, when his attention was brought to his phone.

it began buzzing quietly,bringing up newts contact name (blondie)

"hey cutie" thomas said with a smirk as soon as he answered the phone

"hi" newt replied, sounding rather upset

"whats wrong?" thomas said, boltimg upright in his bed

"my brother has friends over and theyre being cruel" newt said quietly, almost embarrassed 

"how so?" thomas said, trying to sound calm

"they locked me out the house, and my dads not home" newt replied softly, and thomas could practically see him sticking his pet lip out.

"well then you can stay with me, i'll come pick you up" thomas said happily

"are you sure your dad won't mind?" newt said nervously

"yeah, he wont mind" thomas said,jumping off his bed and slipping on some sweatpants

"wait but i don't have any clothes." newt said, "i'm only in joggers, they even took my shirt. maybe i should climb the fence and scare them?"

"okay, dont climb the fence, you can wear some of my clothes" thomas laughed.

"okay, thankyou" newt said

"i'll be there in 5" thomas said, before hanging up.

he walked out of his room and barged into stiles's bedroom

"i'm taking the jeep" he announced, before walking back out.

stiles was half asleep, but somehow managed to run after thomas as soon as he mentioned the jeep.

"where are you taking roscoe?" he said, immideately worried.

"relax, jeez, im gonna pick up newt, his brother locked him out and his dads not home" thomas laughed, searching round for his keys

stiles squinted his eyes at hm and the keys seemed to magically appear in his hand, he walked out of the room and slipped on his sleppers, looking like a 60 ear old man.

"dude, seriously?" thomas laughed

stiles just glared at him, and thomas stuck his ead into the living room

"dad, can newt sleep over? thanks,bye" thomas said quickly, before leaving the room again, leaving his dad very confused as he tried to remember which one was newt.

thomas walked outside to see stiles already sitting in the drivers seat, death glaring him

thomas rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat.

"this is only because its newt" stiles muttered, and thomas chuckled.

\---

when they arrived at newts house, thomas practically sprung out of the jeep and walked towards the front door, only to see newt sitting freezing, on the step.

he was shirtless, with only his pyjama bottoms on, his cheeks and nose were red from the biter wind and he looked up at thomas like a lost puppy.

thomas made a small "awee" sound before taking off his jacket and wrapping it aound newt, who was still shaking from the cold. he picked him up like a teddy bear and newt wrapped his legs around thomas's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

thomas carried him to the car and got in the back seat, still with newt on his knee, curling up into thomas's chest.

"hi stiles" he said, his words were muffled from still being pressed up against thomas, but stiles chucklled and resonded "hey newt"

thomas played with his long hair, and rocked him back and forth,until newt eventaully fell asleep in his arms.


	10. added scene :)

Exhaustedly, noah walked up the stairs. He had fell asleep on the couch again after watching some documentary on cars.

He rubbed his eyes as he pushed open stiles', already half open, door and peeked his head inside.

Stiles was fast asleep, in his bed for once. However, he was on top of the covers and his position looked like he would definitely be complaining that his neck hurts tomorrow. Someone had put a blanket over him, it definitely wouldn't have been thomas, his friend maybe?

What was his name again, newt?

Noah chuckled quietly and closed the door behind him, walking further down the hall towards Thomas's bedroom, whos door was only open a small crack.

Noah pushed it open slightly and looked inside, only to find thomas and newt snuggled up in the covers. Thomas was spooning newt, and holding onto him slightly possessively, but also protectively.

Newt was holding onto his strong arm, and sleeping peacefully, and silently, with his mouth closed.

Unlike thomas, who's mouth was wide open as drool crept out the corner, and was snoring quietly.

Noah looked at the pair, and smiled softly.

Given Thomas's reputation, noah doenst think he's ever actually had someone sleep over before, let alone more than once. But news's different, he's kind, and selfless.

Noah can only hope thomas isn't selfish, and that he doesn't take advantage of newts good nature.

~~~~

Thomas woke up first, he could hear his dad downstairs already, but he was more focused on the blonde boy who had at some point in the night turned around and plopped himself on top of thomas.

His head was resting on Thomas's peck, and his soft hair was tickling his neck. He looked adorably peaceful.

Thomas stared at him for a second, watching as his back rose slightly everytime he inhaled, and went back down when he exhaled. 

Slowly, he began shuffling around. He woke up with a small yawn, which made thomas smile warmly at him.

"Mm, good morning" he chuckled as he looked up at thomas.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" thomas snickered, earning a giggle out of newt too.

"What time is it?" Newt mumbled, laying back down on Thomas's chest.

"Almost 7" thomas said, moving hair from newts face.

"What time do we need to be up?" Newt mumbled, moving around tiredly.

"In about 10 minutes" thomas whispered, taking a hold of newts hand and intertwining their fingers.

Newt smiled softly up at him and placed a soft kiss in Thomas's chest.

~~~

Thomas and newt walked down the stairs hand in hand, noah was already downstairs but they could both hear stiles rushing around trying to get ready.

Newt was wearing Thomas's hoodie, his blue one that Thomas thought he looked amazing in.

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, seeing noah had randomly disappeared into another room.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, guess what I got" thomas said excitedly

"What?" Newt chuckled 

"Wait here, let me go grab it" thomas said before running back upstairs, leaving newt snickering to himslef in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi you must be newt" noah said, as he stepped back into the room, "its nice to meet you"

He stepped forward to shake newts hand

"Nice to meet you too" newt said happily, watching as thomas ran back down the stairs holding two boxes.

"What is he-?" Noah said, confused

"No clue" newt laughed

Thomas ran into the kitchen and stuck out the two boxes with a childish grin

Newt laughed loudly, and thomas smiled warmly back at him,

"Awww,you got a kettle" newt laughed

Thomas snickered and shrugged his shoulders, before placing the box down on the counter, along with another box of tea bags

"I don't know how to use it, or make tea" thomas admitted with a smile 

"Get it out, I'll show you" newt chuckled, before thkmas lifted it out of it's box and plugged it into a socket

Noah watched as thomas stood behind newt, watching him fill the kettle with water and flick the switch

"Oh, well now I feel kinda dumb" thomas laughed, newt turned back and grinned at him as they waited for the kettle to boil 

"Oh, hi dad" thomas said when he finally caught sight of his father, who was staring at them with a proud smile.

He's kinda hoping newt doesn't break Thomas's heart now.

"Good morning" noah laughed

Newt took a tea bag and placed some sugar in the cup, and thomas put coffee in his own.

"You want some?" Newt said to noah, who shook his head

"I've already had some, thankyou" he said

Newt nodded and poured milk in his tea, "ta daa" 

Thomas laughed and smiled warmly at him, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Stiles bustled down the stairs like a bull in a China shop, and sighed when he walked Dinton the kitchen, before snatching Thomas's coffee.

"Dad!?" Thomas said defensively as stiles downed his coffee

Newt was snickering quietly, trying not to laugh, earning a death glare from Thomas

Stiles finished off the coffee and handed it back to Thomas with a smile, "thankyou"

Thomas was still in shock, and he looked at his dad and then back at stiles, who was snow making toast.

"You want some newt?" Stiles said

"Yes please" newt sniggered, looking at Thomas

Stiles hummed in approval and began spreading butter on newts toast.

He handed the plate to newt, before doing his own.

Thomas watched him with a murderous look

Stiles placed his toast on a plate and went to pick up up, but Thomas snatched teh plage out of his hand and took the toast with him, grabbing newts hand and going to the table.

Stiles stood with his mouth open, looking at his toastless hands.

"Oh come on, you can't have not expected that" noah laughed loudly 

Stiles just looked up at him and huffed, taking out another piece of bread.

~~~

Thomas had ended up drinking most of newts tea

Newt offered him a taste, which thomas accepted, and the two just started talking and thomas never stopped drinking newts tea

Newt watched him drink it with a soft smile on his face, as he spoke quietly to the brunette boy.

~~~~


	11. episode 5 p1

\--Lydia and Jackson scene

sheriff stilinski sat in his police car with his two sons

"did they forget my curly fries?" Noah said with a mouth full of food

"you're not supposed to eat fries," Thomas said, taking a sip of his drink

"especially the curly ones" stiles chimed in

Noah raised his eyebrows, "well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. if I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries"

Thomas rolled his eyes and reached forward from the back seat, he stuck his hand inside the bag holding stiles' fries and snatched a handful. 

"hey!" stiles argued, turning around and trying to retrieve his fries off Thomas, who stuck his leg up and kicked stiles

stiles made an inhuman noise and practically growled at Thomas, who raised his eyebrows

"so-rry, wolf boy," Thomas said, in fake offense

Noah looked at the two squabbling and hitting each other's hands like toddlers, and reached forward to grab some of stiles' fries.

suddenly, stiles and Thomas stopped arguing and glared at their father. stiles pulled away his fries, before shoving them all in his mouth at once.

"oh you greedy little-" Thomas said

"ahh!" Noah said before the boy even had the chance to swear.

Thomas sat back and huffed

stiles looked over at his dad and squinted his eyes, "and if you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you're wrong"

Noah looked at Thomas, who shrugged with wide eyes, and then back at stiles, who looked very proud of himself.

"I bet if newt were here-" Noah went on to say but was cut off both boys groaning loudly

"if newt were here, he would've agreed with us," Thomas said.

"And besides, he's not here, so it doesn't matter anyway," stiles said

Noah just looked at him and blinked, and stiles looked away and chuckled mischievously, taking a sip of his drink

Noahs radio suddenly went off, with a loud crackle, "unit one, do you copy?"

stiles almost choked on his drink and reached forward to press the button on his dad's radio, but Noah slapped his hand away and shook his head at him.

thomas let out a choked laugh, earning a glare from stiles.

"Sorry" stiles said awkwardly 

Noah picked up the radio and swallowed his food, "unit one, copy" 

Stiles continued stuffing food into his mouth as Thomas tried desperately to touch his phoen screen using his greasy fingers.

"Got a report about a possible 187" a deputy said through the radio, catching stiles' attention instantly, as he looked at his dad with food still hanging out of his mouth.

~~~~

Stiles and Thomas looked eagerly out of the windows of their dads car, they had just pulled up to the crime scene. There were red and blue lights illuminating the streets. Stiles looked at the people in the ambulance, lydia and Jackson. Lydia was seated whislt Jackson was stood, looking quite shaken up bit also quite annoyed.

Sheriff unbundled his seat belt and looked at the twins, "stay here" 

Stiles huffed and sunk back into his chair like a kicked puppy, buf Thomas was abit less bummed about having to stay in the car. It just meant he could text newt.

Noah exited the car and walked daily towards the other deputies, "let's get this area locked up" 

Stiles watched him, but his attention was squiggly brought back to Jackson, who was shouting at a deputy, or was it a paramedic?

Noah sighed and walked towards Jackson and Lydia 

"Why the hell can't I just go home?I'm fine" Jackson said 

"I hear ya, but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard, they just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Noah said calmly, only causing Jackson to get more riled up.

"What part, of im fine are toh having a problem grasping?" He said angrily. Stiles watched him in awe

"Okay? I wanna go home" Jackson carried on, making random hand gestures 

Noah sighed again, "and I understand that-"

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage renticop like you!" Jackson shouted

Stiles watched as tjomas slowly began exiting the car, and he followed stupidly, like he always does.

"Okay, now I wanna go home!" Jackson shouted angrily at their father 

"Why don't you fucking watch your mouth?" Thomas shouted back at him, shoving him with hos bare hands, 

"Oh don't you start with me stilinski, showing up afyer years and thinking you own this place!" Jackson shouted, pushing Thomas back

Thomas only grew more enraged, and eventually pushed Jackson so hard that he fell to the ground, and his dad had to drag him off of him.

Jackson quickly stumbled away toward she other side of the ambulance.

"I told you to stay in the car!" Noah scolded 

"He was being an ass" Thomas argued 

"In the car, now!"

Stiles' attention was elsewhere, everywhere around the area, searching for something exciting.

"Woah, is that a dead body?" He shouted, looking at the stretcher behind his dad 

Noah looked at him and sighed, stiles' eyes went wide since he just realised what he said .

"Everybody back up, back up" noah said, movinga round various people.

The people were cautious and determined, which only made Thomas more annoyed, as he huffed into the back seat of his dads car

He grabbed his phoen and put it against his ear, soon bearing the voice of a familiar British boy.

Scott and Derek were watching them from above, literally. They were on top of the roof of the building.

"Starting to get it?" Derek said, with crossed arms as scott watched cautiously.

"We- I get that he's killing people but I don't get why" Scott admitted, "this isnt- their isn't standard practice right, we don't go out in the kindle of the nigh murdering everyone do we?"

"No" Derek said sternly, "we're predators, we don't have to be killers" 

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott questioned 

"Thats what we're gonna find out" Derek said, before training and walking away from Scott, who followed soon after him.

~~~scene with scott and Derek at hale House

~~scene with Kate and allison at argent House 

~~scene with scott and allison 

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "c" average are required to attend" mr harris said as he wandered round the chemistry room.

Stiles was sat on a different table to Thomas, who had obviously switched places to sit next to newt.

"I won't name you, because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment" he carried on, purposely passing by Thomas, and then by stiles, who was practically highlighting his whole textbook.

"Has anyone seen scott mccall?" He asked, his question obviously being directed at stiles.

Stiles looked up, hos highlighter lid still in his mouth, qnd looked around.

The door to the classroom opened, gaining everyone's attention. In strolled Jackson cautiously, he walked through the middle of the classroom and sta down at his desk, which just happened ot be in front of Thomas and newt.

Thomas rolled his eyes and newt kicked him softly under the table, earning a snigger foem the brunette.

Harris walked towards him and placed a hand on his back, "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know"

Jackson didn't repsond, he only looked straight forward.

Harris took his hand off and walked to the front of the class, "everyone, start reading chapter nine" 

"And stilinski" he sighed, and both stilisnksis looked up at him, Thomas from behind his textbook which was clearly upside down as he was trying to talk to newt, and stiles, who was still somehow highlighting

"Thomas, your textbook is upside down, qnd I can clearly see you disturbing mr Newton, and stiles, maybe think about putting the highlighter down between paragraphs"

Thomas rolled hsie eyes and let his textbook crash down onto the table, much to the annoyance of mr harris, and stiles just blinked at the professor in shock.

Thomas looked at newt in realisation, his last name was Newton. Of course it is, how did he not know that?

Mr harris just rolled his eyes and went to sit at his desk, and stiles blew the lid out of his mouth and caught it in his hand, earning a chuckle from newt, and a very enthusiastic wink from stiles

Also a murderous glare from Thomas but stiles chose to ignore that.

Stiles leant forward towards Danny, and stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?"he said 

Danny immediately said a simple "no" 

"Well I'm going to anyway" stiles declared, "um, did Lydia show up in your home room today?" 

Danny sighed, "no" 

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles said childishly 

"Answers still no"

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" 

"He, wouldn't tell me" 

"But, he's your best friend" 

"One more question" 

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" 

Danny sighed and turned around, looking stiles up and down, and then looking over at Thomas in confusion, "sure" 

Stiles smiled dorkily and made a small "yes" noise.

Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes, before turning back around.

~~scene with scott and allison 

~~scene with Jackson and Derek


	12. Episode 5 p2

~~scene with scott and allison 

Lydia stared down at her nails, her head resting lazily on her hand as she laid down in her bed.

"Honey, there's a stiles here to see you" her mother said after knocking gently on her door.

Lydia barely even looked up at the two, instead she muttered a small, "what the hell, is a stiles?" 

Lydia's mother chuckled awkwardly, "uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves" 

Stiles nodded, hos mouth hanging open slightly 

"You can...you can go in." 

"Thanks" stiles said as Lydia's mother began leaving the room.

Lydia's put her hand on her hip and looked up at Stiles, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay" stiles said, rubbing his hands together nervously 

"Hmm" lydia muttered, biting her lip, still completely out of it, "why?"

She began patting her bed, telling stiles to sit down. Stiles looked around awkwardly and chuckled, before sitting down next to her on her bed. 

"Because I was worried about you. How are you feeling today?" 

Lydia didn't respond, she just grabbed a hold of stiles' arm, and squeezed 8t as if looking around for muscle. Stiles gasped and took a deep breath.

"I feel fantastic" lydia said, dragging her hand down stiles' arm and getting closer to his face.

Stiles just chuckled nervously, completely frozen in place, "oh!"

He looked at her dresser, before leaning forward and plucking up a bottle of pills which he assumed she had taken.

"What..." he said, looking down at the label, "o bet ypu can't say, I saw suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop. Ten times fast" 

Lydia looked at him Cockley, and opened her mouth to say the requested sentence, "I saw shuzy" she stopped immediately.

"Uh..." stiles teased

"I shaw..." lydia tried again and failed

Stiles chuckled slightly and leant back over to her dresser, placing the bottle down next to a stuffed giraffe.

Lydia looked distracted, her eyes glassy and her mouth slightly parted, "I saw..."

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles said

"Something" Lydia said simply

"Something like... a mountain lion?"

"A mountain lion." Lydia said, nodding gently

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" 

"A mountain lion" 

Stiles flicked his eyes back up to her dresser, before leaning over and grabbing the giraffe. He held it out in front of her and sighed, "what is this?" 

"A mountain lion" lydia said surely 

"Okay" stiles said with raised eyebrows, accepting that he wanst going to get anywhere 

Lydia sighed loudly and put her hand on stiles' thigh 

"You're so drunk" stiles sighed, watching as lydia planted her head on his thigh. He gasped loudly and sat back slightly.

~~~scene with allison and scott

Stiles was standing up at this point, standing awkwardly at the end of Lydia's bed, rocking from his left foot to his right one.

"Well, I'm gonna go" he said awkwardly, lydia was lying sideways on her bed with her head resting on her hand.

"Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post traumatic streets thing." He said, starting to walk out of her room.

Lydia sighed, "mmm, stay"

Stiles opened the door again very quickly, "me, stay? You want me to stay?" 

Lydia nodded, as she say up slowly, "mmm-hmm" she chuckled slightly and patted her bed.

Stiles looked like he might have a heart attack. But quickly, he sat down next to her on her bed, his mouth wide open.

"Yes, please" lydia said seductively, placing her hand on stiles' thigh again, before bringing it up to his cheek. She brought the other one to touch his other cheek, and got gradually close to him.

Stiles was breathing so heavy he felt that he might faint.

"Please. Thomas" lydia whispered 

And with that oen word, stiles' happiness was gone. She had actually thought for the whole time they he was Thomas.

"Aannd, were done here" Stiles sighed, watching as lydia flooped back down onto her bed, and fell asleep instantly 

Stiles looked around, before Lydia's phone ringing caught his attention.

"You want me to get that?" He said, looking at lyida, who was unconscious 

Stiles leant forward and picked up the phone, flicking it open, and seeing a text appear on her screen.

"Its a text" he said, sounding quite annoyed 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched dthe hidoe which wa splaying in the background, watching as the camera was shaken around, and glass shattering could be heard in the background.

His eyes went wide when he saw a huge black beast fill the screen, its eyes glowing a bright red and its fangs as sharp as knives.

He couldn't even comprehend what to do with the new information.

~~~scene with Kate and other hunters at hale House

"Hey, its me again. Look i found something, and I don't know what to do, okay?" Stiles said into his phone, as he paced around his room

"And I can't get a hold of you or Thomas, so if you could turn your phone on right now, that would be great" stiles said, "or else, ill kill both of you"

"Do you understand me, im gonna kill you two, and I'm to upset to come up with a witty description of how I'm going to kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna...ugh, goodbye!"

Stiles sat down at his desk with a sigh, and put his head on his crossed arms.

He startled up when there was a knock on his door and he quickly opened it, hoping it was Thomas or Scott.

But no, it was his dad.

"Please tell me im gonnahear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight" he said

"Well that depends on how you define good news" stiles said awkward 

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues" 

"Might wanna rethink that definition" stiles said awkwardly, fiddling with his nails.

"Any idea about Thomas before I go" noah sighed

"He's been studying with newt, and he's smart so his grades can't be that bad" stiles said hopefully

"Studying?" Noah said with a raised eyebrow

Stiles shrugged awkwardly and chuckled abit.

"Enough said" noah said, before walking away.

Stiles sighed and picked up his phone again, clicking play on the video, "come on scoyt where the hell are you?"

~~Scott and allison adorably scenes

Stiles sighed loudly, jos arms were crossed and his legs spread apart lazily.

He looked down at his phone again, before picking it up and hovering his finger over the delete button on the image.

He contemplated it for a second, before sighing and putting it back down. Je looked at it once more, and looked around the room and out into the driveway, bit still no sign of tjomas or Scott.

He pressed delete on the video.

And just in the mick of time, Thomas walked through the front door.

"Stiles?" He shouted up

Stiles jumped, and ran out of the room, colliding with his brother in the process.

"Woah, hey, sorry my phone died" Thomas laughed 

"Dude, I am so glad to-" stiles went on, but then reaise due had deleted the video, "-ah, crap"

~~scene with Kate and Derek


	13. Episode 5 p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking me ages, I went back to school yesterday and I've had loads of work which I had to catch up on.
> 
> Anyways, have this
> 
> Xx

~~scene with deaton and sheriff stilinski 

~~scene with scott and allison 

~~scene its Jackson and his parents at the parent teacher conference

~~scene with Lydia's parents, and Lydia

"Stiles?" Coach said, "I thought stiles was his last name?"

"His last name is stilinski" noah said, clearly fed up

"You named your kids, stiles and Thomas stilinski" coach carried on

"No, thats just what he likes to be called" noah said "and Thomas was, uh, kind of rushed"

"Well I'd like to be called cupcake" coach said, "what is his first name, then?"

Noab pointed down to a file, and coach lifted it infeont of him.

"Oh thats a form of child abuse" coach laughed

"It was his mothers fathers name" noah sighed

"Wow, you must really love your wife" coach joked

"Yeah, I did" noah sighed

Coaches face immediately dropped, "well this just became extremely awkward. And speaking of surprises another surprise for me, was when I saw your son viciously attacking my nephew with his mouth"

Noah sighed, "you mean they were kissing?"

"Oh i wouldn't call that kissing, it was-"

"Okay, okay, how about we just get on with this conference, cupcake" 

"I like your thinking" coach said, "so we'll start with stiles, since Thomas hasn't been here long" 

"So stiles, great kid. Zero, ability to focus. Super smart, never takes advantage of his talents"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for his final question for his midtern exam, he detailed the entire history, of the male circumcision"

"I mean, it must have some historical significance, right?" Noah said hopefully, crossing his arms

"I teach economics"

"Ah crap"

~~scene with Melissa and mr harris

"And Thomas, well, for starters he needs to concentrate less on my nephew and more on the work" finstock scoffed

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you hate him because he's dating newt" 

"No, I just think thomas is becoming slightly obsessed" coach sighed, "teddy's is old enough to decide who breaks his heart, but Thomas needs to stop with the whole, 'i have to be touching newt in some way or else I might explode' thing" 

"What do you mean?"

"He can't concentrate if he's not holding his hand, touching his leg, kicking his foot under the table" coach laughed, "i swear he gets withdrawal symptoms if he's away from him for too long"

Noah raised an eyebrow, "well I mean, Thomas isn't usually one for dating, I'm sure he's just excited"

"Hah, yeah" coach laughed.

"And the grades part?" Noah asked

"Oh, of course, well, his grades are pretty average, comethings brilliant, other times not so much. To be honest, I think it depends on what he's been doing beforehand. He just needs to find some way to settle down. Lacrosse wise, he's outstanding. That fancy private school must've taught him some good stuff because he's one of the fastest people I know, other than teddy of course, he's like a cheetah"

"Teddy? Is that newts name?" Noah said with a find smile

Finstock nodded.

~~scene with scott and allison, and chris and Victoria talking about allison and scott 

~~~scenes with Melissa on phone, argent on phoen, scott and allison showing up, mountain lion scene.

"Hey teddy" Thomas snickered, he was on face time to newt

"How the hell did you find out?" Newt said, shocked 

"Your uncle told my dad" thomas laughed

"Awee, that prick" newt whined 

"I think its cute" Thomas grinned

"Oh, sure you do" newt laughed, rolling his eyes

"Teddy newton" Thomas said, picking ice cream of his spoon, "how cute"

Newt just glared at him, squinting his eyes angrily 

Thomas shad to bite back a grin, "oh ho ho, scary" 

Newt just rolled his eyes, "i need something to call you now, I already know stiles' name. Don't suppose you have a secret name?"

"Nope, I'm an open book, unlike toh and stiles, who are hiding behind fake names" Thomas laughed

"Piss off" newt laughed

"Your like my little teddy bear" Thomas grinned

Newt gagged loudly, earning a loud burst of laughter from Thomas.

"What? Its not my fault tou have an adorable ass name"

"It was adorable when I was 3" newt laughed

"Oh please, you still look like a child anyway" Thomas laughed

Newts mouth fell open in fake offense, "oh, so were bringing my baby face into this"

Thomas laughed loudly.

Noah knocked gently on the door, and Thomas shouted for him to come in.

"Newt?" Noah whispered, and Thomas nodded

Noah nodded, and went back out of the room.

"Hey, what'd your uncle say about you at tbe conference?" Thomas said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Oh, my dad never went" newt said

"Jeez, are you that smart?" Thomas laughed

Newt laughed softly, "he's busy"

"Too busy too even come to your parents evening at school?" Thomas said sadly

Newt just laughed softly again, "you say it like parents evenings are the most important thing in the world, and besides, I get on better with my uncle anyway" 

"What do you mean?"

"Its nothing" newt said softly, with a sad smile

"Is he home?" Thomas said

"Downstairs" newt said

"Are you okay?" Thomas said

Newt smiled softly, "Thomas, im fine, don't worry" 

Thomas smiled sadly, "are you sure, because you could just stay here again" 

"Its okay, I'm gonna go to sleep, i'll see you tomorrow" 

"Goodnight" Thomas said, before closing the lid of his laptop.


	14. Episode 6 p1

~~~scene with scott and Derek 

~~~scene with allison and scott

Scott and allison weren't the only ones having fun that night, Thomas just happened to be practically tearing off newts shirt at the same time allsion opened the door to her aunt. Atleast it happened for one pair.

~~~scene with allison and Kate, derek and scott.

Thomas clutched onto newts waist and pulled him closer, causing newts to whine into Thomas's mouth involuntarily.

Thomas smirked despite still having his tongue in newts mouth, and took the opportunities of stroking his hand along newts hip.

Newt whined again and moved his hips closer to Thomas desperately.

And of course, in came stiles holding chips and a movie as if he were expecting to watch it with his brother and his boyfriend.

He immediately screamed and covered his eyes with the bag of chips (crisps).

Newt tried to pull away, for stiles' sake, but rhomas didn't even give his brother to time of day, instead he just wrapped his hand around back so that be couldn't get away, and just signalled for stiles to get lost with his free hand, which was entangled in newts hair a second ago.

Stiles seemed to get the message, and scuttled pit of the room so fast tuat Thomas swore he had never seen the boy love so fast.

Thomas grinned and turned around, so he was now on top of newt, and newt was laying on his back with his hands wrapped around Thomas's bicep.

~~~scene with scott and Derek at scotts house

..."you don't wanna know" Derek said

Scott sighed in annoyance, "where are you going now?"

"I have to find someone"

"Who?"

"The next person he's gonna bite" Derek sighed

"How many more people are there gonna be?"

"You need atleast 3 betas in a pack, so there's you, and he's probably expecting me to be in it, and then there has to be one more"

"And do you have any idea who that's going to be?"

"I might"

~~~scene with scott in school trying to satu away from allison 

..."still not talking to me?" Scott said as he sat down at his desk behind stiles, who was sitting newt to Thomas 

Stiles didn't repsond he just kept a face of thunder and stayed silent 

"If it makes you feel better, he's not talking to me either" Thomas whispered

"I wanted to watch the avengers, not my identical twin brother screwing my friend!" Stiles hissed

Scott had to bite back laughter, already knowing what must've happened

"Can you atleadt tell me if your dads alright?" Scott said to both of them, "i mean its just a bruise right. Some soft tissue damage, nothing, that big"

Thomas looked at stiles, who looked like he might punch something, and decided he probably shouldn't talk to Scott just incase stiles decides to just punch Thomas.

"You know i feel, really bad about it" Scott tried again

Stiles still didn't answer

"Okay, what if i told you, that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and- that I went to Derek for help"

"The one who's obsessed with newt!?" Thomas said in shock, and anger

"Hes not obsessed with him, he just said he looks familiar" Scott whispered

"If I was taking to you, id say that you're a complete idiot for truting him, and alos, I would agree with Thomas, he is a creep who's obsessed with newt" stiles finally said, "but obviously I'm not talking to either of you"

Scott sighed, and second later the bell rung for class to start

Stiles tried to concentrate on the paper in front of him, but it wa short lasted because before he knew it he was turning to face scott

"What did he say?" He sighed, earning a scoff from Thomas

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry" Thomas said in annoyance, as the three of them walked down the hall

Scott nodded

"Okay well, correct me if I'm wrong bit everytime tou try to do that you try to kill.slemone, and that someone's usually me" stiles said

"I know, that what he means when he says he xoenst know if he can teach me" Scott said, "but I need to learn to control it"

"And how does he plan on teaching you that?" Stiles said

"I don't know, and I don't think he does either" Scott admitted

"When are you seeing him again?" Thomas said

"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal, get through the day" Scott muttered, stopping in his tracks when thomas put a hand in his shoulder room stop him walking 

"When?" Stiles asked

"Hes picking me up at the animal clinic after work" Scott sighed

"Afyer work, okay. Well that gives us till the end of the school day then" Thomas sighed 

"To do what?" Scott asked, looing at Thomas and then at stiles, who was smirking at his brother

"To teach you ourself" stiles said

"You remember target practice with gally?" Thomas grinned

Stiles nodded with a small smirk

~~~scene with allison and Lydia 

~~scene with scott and stiles, talking about yoda 

"Hey" newt said, splitting down newt to Thomas, "what are you doing?"

"Texting my friend, he wahts to meet you" Thomas said with a fond smile

Newt smiled warmly back at him, "oh that's funny, my friend want to meet you too"

"Oh really?" Thomas grinned, "well then we should probably meet eachothers friends then"

Newt smiled softly at Thomas, and looked at Scott over his shoulder, "does scott thinks no one can see him?"

"Apparently" Thomas sighed looking at his brother and his friend 

Newt giggled quietly, and pulled out his phone.

He began scrolling through his contacts until he landed on a name, 'hair gel freak'

"Does Thomas know we already know eachother?" He text the person

"Nope, and you aren't going to tell him" tye proen immediately responded

Newt laughed quietly at the person, and put his phone back in his pocket, looking up at thomas, who was smiling at him dorkishly 

~~scene its Alison running after scott, qnd zcott hiding in bathroom.

Stiles sat down on the bench, watching as thomas walked over to them holding lacrosse sticks and balls.

"Okay, put this on" stiles said, handing him a small device

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott said

"Yeah, I borrowed it" stiles said 

"You stole it" thomas corrected him, dropping the lacrosse stuff on the grass

"Temporarily misappropriated" stiles corrected sarcastically, "coach uses it to monitor his heartrate while he jogs, you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day" 

"Isnt that coaches phone?" Scott said, looking at the phone in stiles' hand

"That I stole" stiles admitted 

"Why?" 

"Well, when you wolf out your heartrate goes up right? Whenever you play lacrosse, Whenever you're with allison" stiles went on, "maybe leaning to control it ties to learning how to control your heartrate"

"Like the incredible hulk" Thomas declared

"Kinda like the incredible hulk" stiles agreed

~~~basically the same scene but with Thomas and stiles both shotting balls at Scott (poor scott rip)


End file.
